Grey Knights and Sentinel SEALs 1
by LogicIsBoring44
Summary: A year after Dean chose to stay on Oahu with Steve McGarrett, he's struggling with his new "normal" life. He misses hunting but he loves Steve and the life they're making together. When Sam comes to the island for spring break, will the younger Winchester steal Dean away from Steve and their life together on the island?
1. Chapter 1

**This rattled in my head not long after publishing White Knights and Lost Sailors. It wouldn't leave me alone until I penned it. This was originally going to be a one-shot but my pushy Muse said neg, it's going to be a multi-chapter fic. Not long. 5-6 pages max.**

* * *

It's been over a year since Dean met Steve McGarrett and his merry band of misfits that make up the Five-0 task force in Hawaii, the island of Oahu to be exact. Dean came over to take out a couple of ghosts that popped up and the island protectors weren't taking care of it. That isn't the case now. Since his arrival, the _kahunas_ , the spiritual chiefs, kicked the island protectors' asses into gear to do their damn job, letting Dean have a normal life for once, which is weird for him.

Dean's never had, or craved, a normal life. He loves hunting. Sure, sometimes it gets hard and the losses pile up, but overall, Dean likes his life, but with the island protectors up off their asses, Dean has a lot of time on his hands now. He promised Steve when they finally, officially started dating that he wouldn't go to the mainland without him to hunt, and since Steve's job is pretty demanding, Dean's been twiddling his thumbs in paradise. He's a little bored. Okay, a lot bored.

For the first time in his life, Dean actually has time to rest and relax...and he has no idea what to do with all this time on his hands. He went out and got a _job_. A legit, honest paying job. He works for Kamekona, a shrimp truck owner, and a friend cum informant for Five-0. He helps with the orders and sometimes delivers food. The tips are awesome and Kamekona is not above using Dean's looks to bring in customers. He's the new face of Kamekona's business, which gives him a nice little bonus each paycheck. It's the most money he's ever made... _legally_. Hell, he has a _bank account_ now in his _own name_. It's surreal.

Steve thought it was hilarious at first that Dean greets customers in tight fitting clothes that show off his physique, but when Dean started getting all these admirers who ignored the fact that he's taken and very happy with Steve, the SEAL no longer found the situation humorous. That's when Dean started finding the funny in the whole ordeal.

His boyfriend, and that word still feels weird coming from him, went as far as ordering/blackmailing Kamekona to quit making Dean wear form fitting clothes to bring in customers. Kamekona acquiesced to Steve's demands; Dean now goes shirtless on hot days.

Steve was not amused.

Dean shrugged it off. He knows he's good-looking and he's not above using his looks to bring in more business at the shrimp truck. He even scored a modeling gig because of Kamekona, the big man made sure Dean wasn't ripped off, and took a small percentage of Dean's check as payment. Again, Dean didn't mind. He already paid his half of the bills, any money he makes afterwards is superfluous to him.

What money he doesn't need, he sends to Sam and his dad, not that they've thanked him or anything.

That actually pisses Steve off but he's not one to talk considering his family situation. Pot calling the kettle black, and all that jazz. The only person who is on good terms with family is Kono, and now Chin since the secret's out that his uncle was the one who took the money from the evidence locker. Chin got promoted to lieutenant. He outranks Danny, something Dean likes to rub in the tiny blond's face.

Danny and Dean still bicker but now it's likes brothers instead of adversaries going for the jugular. Steve's really happy about them burying the hatchet, and not in each other anymore. His two favorite people no longer make him feel like he's betraying one by being with the other.

Catherine is still around, her and Dean have a standing coffee date in the morning, and sometimes have dinner when Steve's working late and Dean doesn't want to eat alone. Catherine is actually Dean's first friend, it makes him super protective of her, and vice versa. Steve still complains that Cath is more likely to take Dean's side than his, and they've known each other for years, dated for almost as long.

Dean just grins smugly at him when he complains.

Steve has Danny as an adventure buddy, Dean has Catherine, and she's been teaching him how to dive. He's still learning but he finds he likes it. Next week they're going rock climbing, and the week after spelunking. As long as they're on land or a boat, he's okay, but if Catherine or Steve tries to take him flying one more time, he will not be responsible for his actions.

All in all, Dean settled in nicely in Hawaii. He earned the forgiveness of Steve's _ohana_ and he's honestly happy with his life here. He has a home with someone special, his Baby (they had to pay an arm and a leg to get her here but it was worth it), and a somewhat respectable job. What more could he ask for?

 **GK &SS**

It's hot. Why is it always hot? Dean missed snow something awful. When Christmas came around, he kept looking outside waiting for snow to fall but it never did. It was 87 degrees! Danny comisserated with him and took him out to get piss drunk after Grace left. Dean called him an awesome big brother.

Danny had a tight smile on his face when Dean called him that, and if Dean had been a little more sober, he would have commented on it but he wasn't, and he didn't.

He woke up with one hell of a hangover but Steve, bless him, had a glass of water and an advil waiting for him. He promised next Christmas he would take Dean to somewhere with actual snow. They'd have a white Christmas and Dean is holding him to it.

Don't get him wrong he loves Hawaii but he'd give for some variation in weather: rain, sunshine, and wind doesn't really work anymore. He misses driving to different parts of mainland America for diversity. He misses driving for long hours at a time, just him and his Baby cruising down Route 66 with the wind in his hair, and his hunting supplies in the back on their way to his next hunt. He misses the freedom of the open road, and he always feels guilty when he thinks this, but it doesn't stop it from being true.

He loves Steve. He does but he feels like he's dying here. He's being smothered by normalcy, family, love, and stability.

Dean is so out of his depth here. What he wouldn't give for a case to pop up.

Ever since the _kahunas_ reamed the island protectors, they've been handling everything that goes bump in the night, leaving Dean with nothing to do but work and be with his boyfriend (again, that word still feels weird for him), and Dean is slowly losing it.

Several times he has to stop himself from calling his dad, Bobby, Pastor Jim, or Caleb to give him a lead on a case. If he did, he'd be breaking a promise he made to Steve when they first starting officially dating: no hunting without the SEAL. Personally, Dean thinks Steve is ridiculous for thinking Dean will ever take him on another hunt. Dude got his ass handed to him by a shapeshifter his first time out. Call Dean paranoid and protective, but he's not letting Steve back into his world without training and the stupid SEAL refuses to let Dean teach him.

Steve says him going through BUD/s should be enough. No. It is most assuredly not enough. SEALs are pussies compared to Dean's training school. John Winchester did not hold back because he was his son and only twelve during his training, and if Steve thinks he's ready because he's in the military...he's got another thing coming.

Things have been quiet on the island lately, which is good for all the civilians, but for Dean, it's been hell on Earth. He's so bored.

He's currently lying on the floor with his feet propped up on the couch listening to the ocean through the open back door. Kamekona gave him the week off as a "favor" and "buttering up" technique for him to work during Spring Break. With all those college coeds swarming the island next week, Kamekona thinks they'll fall in love with Dean, and his food as a by-product, and business will boom with much cash inflow.

That's a week away though, and Dean's bored _now_.

Dean heard a vehicle pull up and he made a wager with himself on who it is. It wasn't Steve, he said he had a meeting with the governor and that he had some paperwork he needed to finish by tonight. Chin is currently updating the software at 5-0 HQ, and Kono is off looking for Adam Noshimouri, her one true love. Cath is on the mainland visiting family until Thursday.

So, that leaves Danny.

"What the fuck are you doing, Winchester?" Danny's dulcet tones asked him from the doorway.

Dean lifted his head up to glare at the blond before dropping it back down, deliberately not answering the detective. Ever since they formed a truce, Danny seems to get a potty mouth around him, much to his team mates' eternal amusement.

"Seriously, Winchester, why the fuck are you lying on the ground with the TV and radio off?" Danny asked as he shut the door behind him and made his way to the kitchen. "You go shopping yet?"

That, Dean can answer. "No. Farmer's Markets are terrifying."

Danny laughed his crazy laugh that Dean secretly loves. "You, oh mighty Hunter, are afraid of _Farmer's Markets_? That is absolutely hilarious."

"Yuck it up, Papa Smurf, but I've learned through all my years of hunting, that people are the craziest creatures on God's green earth," Dean shot back.

Danny made an agreeing noise from the depths of the kitchen as he hunted for something to eat. He emerged empty-handed. "Wanna go get something to eat? I thought for sure SuperSEAL made his weekly grocery trip yesterday. I have nothing at my place. Grace ate everything I had."

"Yeah," Dean said as he rolled to his feet. "Sounds good. Your treat?"

Danny nodded. "Come on, Pretty Boy, it looks like you need to get out. I thought you were working this week."

"I was supposed to but Kamekona thought it would be best if I worked during Spring Break," Dean explained and Danny winced and gave him a sympathetic pat on the arm. "And it's supposed to be a scorcher next week. The only upside I can find is that I'll have an even tan."

Danny laughed and pulled him outside to the cars. He made a beeline to Dean's Baby, hopping into the passenger's seat, and impatiently waited for Dean to hurry up. Ever since Danny saw Dean's Baby, the New Jersey transplant fell in love, and quite gleefully told Steve that Dean's car was a true classic. Dean quietly agreed but wisely didn't say anything.

Don't get Dean wrong, Steve's Marquis is nice, almost beautiful, but she ain't no 1967 Chevy Impala that's for sure. Dean could easily fix the car but he won't because that's Steve's project to finish, one he started with his dad before his life went to hell.

"Loco Moco?" Dean asked as he hopped into the driver's seat. Danny nodded and they were off.

The thing about Danny, he talks a lot, sometimes about absolutely nothing at top volume, but when he's with Dean, he's quiet and calm as they cruise across Honolulu. Dean would find a small happy smile on Danny's face as the wind ran through his hair. It never fails to bring Dean out of his funk to see Danny content while he's driving his baby.

It should worry Dean on some level that Danny seems to be the only one to bring him out of his increasing bouts of depression by just being himself. His stolen moments with Danny are rapidly becoming his favorite part of his day, and he suspects its not one-sided either. Sometimes when they're hanging out, either alone or with the _ohana_ , Dean would inevitably feel Danny's gaze on him, and there was this unidentifiable emotion in the blond's eyes but he never looked away until Dean did. There was also the sudden touching. Danny would find a reason to touch him, grab his arm to lead him somewhere or for his attention, and he's constantly fixing Dean's clothes, his hands lingering a tad too long before pulling away.

The thing is, Dean's not bothered by it. He's also not putting a stop to it when he knows he should. Playing this...game or whatever with Danny will not end well, and he won't hurt Steve by hooking up with his best friend.

They're almost to Rainbow's when Dean feels Danny's gaze upon him like a physical weight, he can practically feel the caress of Danny's eyes as he looks him over. He has to fight the urge to blush under the scrutiny.

"Do you get Grace next week?" Dean asked as a distraction. It works, thankfully.

"Yeah. Rachel is actually being nice and instead of this weekend, I get her during spring break. She asks about you, you know?" Danny says casually, changing the subject horribly. He tilts his head slightly as he looks at Dean side-eyed.

This time Dean loses the battle and blushes lightly. Danny's grin doesn't help. "She's still got that crush, huh?"

"Oh yeah, she's got it bad. Her wardrobe changed from fun, casual clothes to dress-to-impress. I don't like it. My little girl is _not_ supposed to be developing crushes on my friends or on her uncle's boyfriend."

Dean grinned and shot Danny a look of pure amusement. Danny huffed and rolled his eyes but he was grinning back.

He made the turn into Rainbow's Drive-In when he heard Danny mutter under his breath, "Especially not on guys I like as well."

Dean pretended he didn't hear and calmly parked his baby. He sent Danny to make their order while he quietly freaked out before shoving it back down. This is what he'd been afraid of when he noticed Danny's lingering. Dean knew he should have put distance betwen them. What can he say? He liked the attention.

By the time Danny returned to the car with their food, Dean had a plan: he's going to tell Danny to cool it. They both care too much about Steve to ever hurt him this way.

"Here," Danny said, handing over his paper plate.

Dean grunted out thanks before digging in. Nothing was said between them while they ate, and they didn't bother to break the silence between them.

Danny finished first and tried to steal the bits of food left on Dean's plate. Dean blocked him with his elbow and hastily tipped the plate back for the last morsels to save from Danny's pilfering tendancies, and the man had to gall to say he's the more "civilized" between him and Steve. Ha! Steve never tried to steal from his plate.

"So," Danny started, playing with the plate. "What do you want to do until Steve comes home?"

Dean shrugged. "Afternoon movie?"

"Sounds good. Can I drive?" Danny asked hopefully. He even pulled out the Grace Pout, but alas, he was ineffective with Dean. He raised Sam, and the kid practically invented the puppy eyes.

Dean scoffed before shifting into drive and drove them to the nearest cinema. They argued over what movie to see, who was paying for what, and whether or not to watch a double feature. They ended up going to _Mars Attacks!_ , Dean paid for the tickets while Danny paid concessions, and they opted to not watch a double feature.

Internally, Dean was happy to not watch two movies with Danny after the blond's unintentional confession. He needed to put distance between them from now on.

He will _not_ hurt Steve like that.

 **GK &SS**

Danny hilariously re-enacted a scene from the movie that had Dean in stitches. He wiped away his eyes so he could see the road in front of him, but he listened to everything Danny said, and watched his actions in the corner of his eye.

Dean pulled into his and Steve's place, still laughing at Danny as he shifted into park and turned the car off. He slapped Danny on the shoulder as he got out of the car. Danny lingered a bit, hands gently caressing the upholstery, and ran them lightly over the dash. Dean appreciated Danny's reverence for his car. The man knew a treasure when he saw one.

Danny shot him a sheepish look when he got out but Dean shrugged it off. It's not like he hasn't done the same thing.

"Oh, shit," Dean groaned. At Danny's startled and confused look, he explained, "I meant to buy some groceries for the house while we were out. I guess I better go do that now before Steve gets home."

Danny bit his lip and fidgeted. "Can I come along? I have to buy some groceries as well."

Now it was Dean's turn to fidget. This is not what he planned on happening. Danny and him were supposed to part ways until Steve came home later. After the earlier revelation, on Dean's part, Dean wanted to put some distance between them without hurting anyone.

Well, shit.

"Sure," Dean replied brightly. Damn, he's a good actor.

Danny bought it and returned the smile. They went back outside and drove to the store, taking the Impala again because it had more room in so many ways. They chatted some more about what they miss about the mainland, avoiding all topics about family and their love lives, mainly because Dean's love life consists of Steve, and Danny is currently single as they come. And for family, Danny knows not to talk about Dean's, not if he doesn't want to fight.

The trip to the grocery store was eventful. Dean and Danny had a field day buying shit they knew Steve would have a conniption about, ranting about how unhealthy chips and candy are, and damn near having a heart attack at seeing just what else they bought and put in the pantry. Now that was a show worth waiting for.

Dean bought Steve's healthy shit along with his junk food. It looked bland and very blah. How the hell does Steve eat this stuff? Dean couldn't help but wonder in morbid fascination. If Steve thinks Dean will ever eat this healthy frou-frou crap, he's got another thing coming, and if Steve pushes, he's bottoming next time.

Biting back a grin at what Danny calls Steve's Constipated Face when Dean offered that as a deal: Dean will eat healthy if Steve bottoms.

A laugh got loose earning the attention of a Danny who had been extolling the virtues of homemade pretzels and pizza versus store bought. Danny pinned him with an inquisitive look that told Dean he'd hound him until Dean spills the beans.

"I'm just imagining Steve's face if I told him I'd eat healthier if he'd bottom from now on," Dean admitted, smile wide at the thought.

He noticed out of the corner of his eye, Danny's face dropped and he squirmed until he found the right expression Dean was expecting. Danny plastered on an amused smirk that wouldn't have fooled Stevie Wonder.

"Ha! Now _that_ I would love to see," Danny grinned. The smile is almost as believable as aliens.

"I know, right?" Dean decided to not call Danny on it. Now is not the time. "So, let's go home. I'm getting hungry again and Steve should be home soon."

"Sounds good," Danny said as he pushed his cart towards the check-out stand. Dean followed close behind and got the stand next to him.

They finished at the same time and lugged their groceries to the car, bickering over who has the crazier adventure buddy, and Dean thinks he won because Catherine is taking no prisoners with him. Danny's used to Steve's particular brand of Steve, Dean's just learning Catherine's ticks. Danny conceded that, but argued at least Dean hadn't stumbled upon a body while out with Catherine. Dean gave him that one.

Arriving back at Steve's, Dean bade Danny adieu and got to work putting the groceries away and tried to figure out what to cook. His culinary skills extend to burgers and fries and heat-up soup. Anything else is beyond his ken.

Dean shrugged and decided to let Steve choose supper. Steve is less likely to burn their food and he knows how to make it edible. Dean is really good at burning things, it's part of the job description of being a Hunter, and Dean excelled at putting things on fire. Besides, Sam never complained about his cooking. Granted, it's not like Sam new any different. Their dad rarely cooked. It was always left to Dean to make supper and clean up.

He resumed his previous position on lying on the floor and feet propped up on the couch, but before doing so, he opened the back door to hear the ocean. He started to love the sound. It's like a lullaby.

He allowed his mind to drift aimlessly until Steve came home.

"Hey," Steve greeted happily as always to see Dean. "How was your day?" Wow, he never thought he'd ever ask a significant other that. Cath doesn't count. They could never talk about their day.

Dean grunted. "Went to Rainbow's with Danny then we went to the movie, and then we went grocery shopping. Had fun picking out food while we imagined the look on your face as we threw in the most unhealthy food on the shelves." He took a peek at Steve and burst out laughing.

Steve lost his freaked out and disgusted look. He scowled playfully at Dean before moving to straddle Dean on the floor. He leaned down and kissed Dean hello. He shifted and settled comfortably on Dean's waist, taking care to not put too much weight on his gorgeous boyfriend, and he loved calling Dean his boyfriend. His relationship with Dean is his first serious one. He's had flings but never relationships. Even with Cath, it was more a friends with benefits type of thing.

"You're thinking too hard," Dean observed, he ran his hands up and down Steve's sides. He smirked when Steve fidgeted, ticklish.

Steve batted his hands away with a warning glare. Dean took that as a challenge. He rolled them over and pinned Steve down, and he ran his fingers up and down Steve's sides. Steve laughed and tried to buck him off but Dean had the leverage. Dean was merciless as he tickled Steve into submission.

After five minutes, Steve cried uncle, and Dean let out a crow of triumph before stopping and getting off of his gasping boyfriend.

Steve stayed down on the floor, catching his breath while Dean watched him with amusement on the couch. He sat up and glared at Dean, promising retribution, but Dean merely raised an eyebrow in response.

"I dare you," Dean taunted.

Steve deflated and crawled onto the couch, laying his head in Dean's lap, and demanded comfort for his defeat. Dean huffed but started carding his hand through Steve's hair. The house was silent beyond the sound of the waves outside. Steve liked moments like this. When it was just Dean and him, no _ohana_ , no cases, and no monsters or ghosts that pop up and ruin this.

Dean hummed as he fell into a light trance, losing himself in the rhythm of breathing and carding his hand through Steve's hair, grinning when he realized their breathing synced up. Wow. That's kind of cool. He never had that with a significant other before.

Also, that's kind of scary - weird. It's kind of weird.

"Order out," Steve said suddenly, voice thick from sleepiness. "Too lazy to cook and I don't want the kitchen to burn down," he added with a grin at Dean.

Dean thumped him on the head. "Hey! One time. I burn down the kitchen one time when I was fifteen. Not my fault it turned into a grease fire. They should have taken better care of that rental," Dean defended.

Steve chuckled. He caught one of Dean's hand, kissed the palm before lacing their fingers together. He settled his head more comfortably on Dean's lap. They remained like that for a while, long enough for Steve to fall into a light doze, enjoying Dean's presence, and wished every day could be like this after work. Just him and Dean relaxing in their home.

"Dean?" Dean hummed in question. "Do you regret staying with me here in Hawaii?"

Dean stopped carding his hand through Steve's hair and stared down at him in shock.

"Wait, what? No!" Dean practically yelled. "Why would you ask that?"

Steve sat up and looked Dean in the eye, surprised at Dean being so upset at his question. He shrugged and said, "It just seems like you're bored sometimes. It's like you're only staying here for me and not because you _want_ to stay here."

Dean took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Look, this might not be exactly where I saw myself a year ago but I'm still here, Steve. I _chose_ to be here with you. And okay, yes, I am a little bored, but are you telling me that you haven't been bored since you moved to the Reserves?"

Steve shrugged then nodded.

"Then you know how I feel, and you're over feeling bored, right?" Dean asked, and Steve nodded again. "Just give me time until I find my new purpose, okay? Give me that," Dean pleaded.

Steve bit his lip, ducked his head, and nodded for a third time. "Okay, I can give you that."

Dean gently tilted Steve's head up so they could make eye contact. "You sure? You can give me time to figure out what I'm supposed to do now? As in a job/passion type of thing, not a you and me type of thing."

Steve smirked at Dean's rambling but he relaxed all the same. "That's good to know. I don't want you to feel like you're bogged down by me."

"I know, dummy. I'm quite happy with you, jack-tar," Dean teased when Steve scowled at the nickname. "You are the one thing I'm damn sure about."

"Good, " Steve said. "Now that's cleared up," he started with a lecherous grin. "How about we move this upstairs after I order a pizza?"

Dean grinned back. "That sounds _awesome_."

He gave Steve a quick kiss before running upstairs to get ready while Steve placed their usual order: a large double pepperoni and a large Hawaiian with extra pineapple. Dude is weird. He better not expect Dean to eat the leftovers. He should have had Steve change his order to a medium instead of his usual large. He never finishes his pizza.

Dean stripped down and prepped himself, he's too impatient for foreplay right now, and he hasn't been with Steve since the Zurigan case two weeks ago. Steve's been too busy with paperwork and testifying on their case to put the douchebag away for the next twenty years.

Dean bit his lip when his fingers brushed against his prostate, he gripped his cock to keep from coming before the fun even began, and added a fourth finger. Yes, he's _that_ impatient, and he wants to get the show on the road. He wants to be prepped and ready when Steve comes up to their room. He better be undressing as he comes up the stairs.

Steve looked startled at seeing Dean already naked and prepping himself.

"If you want to join, you better get your ass undressed, or I'm having this party by myself," Dean threatened him. He let out a groan when he grazed his prostate and he clenched down on his fingers. The sharp intake of breath from the doorway had him grinning as he continued stretching himself out.

He felt the bed dip, signaling Steve has finally moved from the door. His hands were batted away as Steve checked to make sure Dean was properly stretched, groaning when his fingers slid in without trouble, and he gently fucked Dean with them for a bit, the tease. He shifted so he was directly behind Dean, he gently blew into Dean's hole, smirking when the muscles quivered, and Dean moaned beautifully.

Dear lord, Steve has missed this.

Dean has the right idea. Now is not the time for play. He quickly lubed himself up, following the old adage better safe than sorry with the amount, and slowly pushed in. Dean's delighted moan had Steve thrusting in the rest of the way without stopping. He waited until Dean adjusted before starting a slow rhythm that allowed Dean to match him.

Steve stopped long enough to grab a pillow and placed it under Dean's stomach, raising his butt up, making every thrust that Steve made hit his prostate dead on. It had Dean panting and moaning as he clutched the sheets in a death grip, he grunted as Steve picked up the pace.

The sounds of the wet slap of skin on skin filled the room, and it provided the perfect soundtrack as Dean spread his legs wider, making Steve sink deeper inside him, earning groans from the both of them.

"Harder," Dean panted as he clenched down on Steve as an incentive.

Steve swore, adjusted a bit, and sped up his thrusts in earnest, his hands a bruising grip on Dean's hips.

Dean let out a particularly loud groan as he felt his balls start to tighten, a tell-tale sign that he was close. He wished he could reach down to get himself to the finish line but his current position denied that. The feeling of the sheet below him rubbed deliciously on his sensitive cock. He knew he was leaving a wet spot below him, which sucks because he just washed these sheets. Giggling inanely, Dean thrust back as much as he could from his position.

"Almost there," he grunted. "Faster, Steve."

Steve didn't answer but quickened his thrusts. Steve pounded into Dean, sweat dripping down from him, loving the way Dean moaned wantonly. This is what he loved when they were together like this. Dean surrendered his body to him without question, trusting him, and Steve always made sure that trust wasn't misplaced.

Feeling his own climax approaching, Steve stopped long enough to pull Dean up to his knees, snaking a hand around to grab Dean's neglected cock. He found a rhythm that had Dean letting out a high-pitched whine, one that Steve would tease about him later for, and bit down on his neck as he thrust harder. He felt Dean tense then he let out a sharp cry of, "Steve!"

Dean came hard, his vision actually whited out for a second, and a strangled cry tore out before he could stop it, his body trembling from the aftershocks. Pleasure licked its way up and down his spine until he was aware enough of Steve still thrusting inside him.

He felt the change in Steve's thrusts, his once smooth rhythm becoming erratic, his breathing becoming labored. Steve let out a loud groan as he felt his balls draw up and he came with a loud groan, his body riding the aftershocks as he thrust into Dean's pliant body. He moaned when he felt Dean milk every last drop out of him.

"Fuck," he grunted as his body still thrust inside Dean. "That was amazing," he said once he regained his breath. "Needed this."

Dean grinned into his forearm. He fell to his side, hissing when Steve slid out of him at the movement, and smiled up at him, sated. He pulled Steve down into a long kiss, their tongues battled for dominance briefly before Steve conceded the fight, and they kissed for a long time. Only the sound of the doorbell ringing drew them apart.

Steve scowled towards the direction of the door. Dean laughed and shoved him out of the bed.

"Go. Get our food. I'll get the shower ready," Dean told him.

Steve sighed before nodding his head and slipping on Dean's sweats. He did a double check to make sure he had no spunk on him, he didn't want to traumatized the pizza boy...again. He grinned at the memory of the last pizza boy seeing Steve covered in Dean's spunk on his chest and abdomen.

Deeming himself presentable, Steve ran downstairs to pay for their pizza. He made small talk, tipped the boy, and practically slammed the door in his face in his haste to get back upstairs where Dean is waiting for him. He dimly heard laughter on the other side of the door but played it off as his imagination. He placed the pizzas on the coffee table haphazardly, and ran back up the stairs to find Dean lathering himself in soap, washing away their earlier activity, which made Steve a little sad to see it being washed down the train.

He tore off his clothes and finished washing Dean off, allowing his gorgeous boyfriend to do the same to him. He leaned back into Dean, who wrapped his arms around his waist, and basked in the warm water before it cooled, sending them out of the shower.

Steve changed into his blue board shorts Dean bought him. Dean said it brought out his eyes, Kono and Cath agreed with him. Steve mainly wore them because he saw the pleased look in Dean's eyes when he did. He'd do anything for Dean. Hell, if Dean bought him an aloha shirt and plaid cargo drunks, he'd wear them without complaint, and ignore all the taunts his team would come up with if they ever saw him in that ensemble because it made Dean happy.

Dean wore the green cargo trunks Steve bought that Cath swore would make Dean's eyes pop, and Dean had the most gorgeous green eyes he's ever seen. Cath had been right, it made Dean's eyes stand out, particularly when Dean went shirtless. His eyes contrasted nicely against his tanned skin.

They sat down on the couch, legs entangled, and ate their much deserved supper. Steve chose a documentary on Roman engineering. It was interesting and informative.

Steve had been surprised to learn that Dean was interested in history. He told him all about Caligula and how his reign was so horrible any mention of him in the Roman records was stripped and his memory forgotten. They even found floating pleasure palaces in a lake, they were deliberately sunk because they wanted nothing of Caligula left. They also destroyed any image of him, and hunted down his family, leaving only a handful of people left alive. His nephew Nero almost surpassed him as Rome's worst and terrible emperors.

He had never heard that in history class. He often wondered where Dean learned it.

Dean's hand landing on his thigh jolted him out of his thoughts and he grinned at Dean, reaching down to lace their fingers together. Steve didn't know what it was about Dean, but he was really tactile and wasn't afraid to show PDA outside of the house. He's normally a very private person but with Dean that's all out the window.

Night fell and Dean sent him up to change the sheets so they could go to sleep. He'd laugh at the fact they're going to bed at 9:30 but he's too damn tired to do so.

Sheets changed, he called Dean up who took his time locking the house up and putting their trash away before making his way up to bed. Steve already brushed his teeth and safely ensconced in their bed. Dean grinned at him cocooned in their bedding, Steve flipped him off, and Dean laughed. He went into the bathroom to take care of business and brush his teeth.

By the time he came back out, Steve was already asleep. Dean chuckled softly at the sight. He turned off the lights and crawled into bed, curling around his snoozing boyfriend, grinning when Steve tugged Dean closer.

Even in his sleep, he's a cuddle monster. Who knew the big, bad SEAL would be such a cuddler?

Dean yawned and snuggled into Steve, letting his breath sync with Steve's, and gave a whispered prayer, one his mom taught him.

 _"Take care of my loved ones, oh Lord,_  
 _May they sleep peacefully and soundly._  
 _No terrors or demons invade their dreams tonight,_  
 _Watch over us and protects us._  
 _Amen."_

* * *

 **So, that happened. Sam's coming up in the next chapter. A reviewer, DaughterofDante, said it'd be great if Sam would show up in Hawaii for Spring Break. The idea spawned this.**

 **What'd you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had a little fun writing this one. Dunno why but I had a _huge_ smile on my face as I wrote it. *shrugs***

 **Oh yeah.**

 **HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY, Y'ALL!**

* * *

Dean is exhausted and he's starting to get pissed off during his job. He now understands why the locals get pissed with tourists. They're fucking annoying! They ask the same question over and over like you're the one hard of hearing. The next person that asks what a 'shaved ice' is, Dean is going to throw one at them.

Kamekona laughed when he told him this. He sent Dean outside, sans shirt, to collect the rubbish. Dean didn't fight him on this. It's a real scorcher today. Luckily, Steve and his team are on Maui investigating a prostitution ring to keep him fully clothed in this heat. It's too damn hot to be wearing a shirt. How Kamekona and Flippah do it is beyond him. He'd die of heatstroke if he had to keep his clothes on. They must have an immunity to the heat is Dean's only explanation.

Well, only "logical" explanation. He has a deep suspicion they're using magic to keep them cool on days like this. If so, they're teaching him that particular spell.

The heat beating down on him serves to exacerbate his irritability and his drowsiness, and all he wants to do is go home to his air conditioned house and sleep. Knowing Kamekona, that won't happen, not even if he _payed_ the big guy.

Kamekona loves profit too much to let his "Face of Kamekona" go home because he's too hot.

Dean grumbled under his breath about greedy bosses who delights in exploiting Dean's good looks for his own agenda. He could at least give Dean a hour break to go take a dip in the ocean to cool down. Dean looking like sex on legs rising out of the water could help bring in more money.

He perked up at that. It could work.

Dean dumped the garbage he collected and talked to Kamekona about his idea. The big man quickly agreed and Dean got to cool down. He practically ran down to the shore and threw himself head first into the water, thanking god he wore board shorts to work today. He swam around for a bit, reveling in the cool water before making himself get out and walk up to the shrimp truck, he could see Kamekona pointing in his direction, and he saw jaws drop and he preened at that.

He saw them whip out phones, many taking pictures and asking to pose with him. Dean, now in a better mood, happily agreed. He took a lot of pictures, endured a lot of inappropriate groping, and smiled so much his face felt tight and sore.

The large crowd slowly died away, leaving Dean to finally relax just as the sun set. Now that is a picture worth taking, which Dean did. He's going to send it to Sammy and his dad. Make them jealous, or pissed off - he's not picky at the moment - about his new home in Hawaii. Otherwise known as paradise. He knows Sam'll be jealous. His dad not so much.

Dean helped Kamekona and Flippah clean up and close down the truck. Once that was done, he sat down on one of the picnic tables to count his tips, and left the cousins' cut of the tips for them on the table.

He bade them goodnight and drove home. It's only day one of Spring Break, and his water god routine will undoubtedly bring in new customers tomorrow. He only prays Steve doesn't find out. He loves how jealous he gets but not when it cuts into his livelihood. Dean doesn't try to horn in on Steve's work.

He shook his head to dispel the thoughts. He doesn't need to start a fight because he's in a bad mood. He's seen enough of that with Sam and his dad.

For once, Steve was home before he was, and Dean prayed he had food ready. If he made shrimp, Dean is so kicking his ass. And he'll win too. Despite Steve thinking he's a badass for his SEAL training, Dean hasn't lost one of their mock fights yet, and he doesn't plan on losing in the foreseeable future.

Dean turned into their driveway in his designated spot, and shut off the car. He remained sitting in his car for a minute. He needs a breather to digest his day. Too many people, man. _Way_ too many people.

Despite his job, Dean is a borderline introvert. He knows how to handle people and get them talking about things that sounds crazy without having them shut down to his line of questioning, but ordinary every day people is a little beyond his skill set. He prefers dealing with monsters over people any day.

Once Dean felt grounded, he got out of the car and went inside to curl into his boyfriend for the night. He needs some TLC right now.

He opened the door and smelled steak. Oh, thank God. Nothing healthy and inedible no matter what Steve says he flavored so he wouldn't be able to taste the difference. The last time Dean believed him, he bit into some bland ass tofu, that Steve claimed he grilled it. The liar. It tasted nasty, and Dean refused to put out for the next couple of weeks as punishment for lying, and Steve promised to never make that again.

And he did keep that promise. Withholding sex is an effective tool, no wonder girls do it all the time...and did he just compare himself to a girl? Well, isn't that fan-friggin'-tastic? Then again, look at Kono and Cath, they're two badass chicks who can kick Steve's ass any day of the week. So, maybe that isn't such a bad comparison.

Dean shrugged it off. It's a non-problem as far as he's concerned right now.

"Hey, wifey!" Dean greeted loudly, smirking when he saw Steve scowling at him from the kitchen.

"Watch it, Winchester. Keep that up and you'll be sleeping on the couch and finding your own food," Steve threatened with a mock glare, his lips twitching to keep from smiling.

Dean smirk grew wider. "That's just what a wife would say."

"Fuck you," Steve shot back in lieu of anything else to say.

Dean pumped his fist in triumph. Steve basically admitted losing that argument with that comeback. "Oh, how witty," Dean teased.

"Fuck you," Steve repeated with a grin.

"That a suggestion or an order?" Dean asked with a coy smile.

Steve blushed and shook his head. "You are not using sex to win another argument, Dean," he admonished with a grin. "No matter how effective it is."

Dean grinned at him in response. Steve rolled his eyes and finished plating their food before handing Dean's plate to him. Usually they ate in the living room, but sometimes, when Grace is with them, they eat in the dining room. Danny didn't want his daughter eating like an animal. Ha! Like Danny knows anything about eating like an animal. Dean once survived in the woods for a week on his own, eating what he could find and kill. He impressed his dad with his survival skills.

He bet if he had a contest with Steve on who'd survive the longest out in the wild for a week with only a pocket knife, a small matchbox, fishing wire, and a compass, Steve would win. Dean's survival skills are limited to hunt monster, kill monster, get back to car without getting lost. Which he did once. He got turned around running from a troll.

That led him to surviving a week in the woods in Washington. He eventually found his way back to the car and into town. Sam had been hysterical when he returned and his dad gave him a rare proud smile at doing so well on his own, right before berating him for getting lost in the first place.

Didn't matter to Dean that his dad was yelling at him _again._ All he cared about what that proud smile on his dad face. It buoyed Dean seeing it.

Dean got pulled out of memory lane when the smell of the steak and garlic potatoes hit his nose. He gave Steve a brief grunt of thanks before digging in the delicious smelling food. He's so hungry for something that isn't seafood. He groaned internally at the thought of today only being day one of Spring Break.

"No seafood this week," Dean told him between bites. "I mean it."

Steve nodded. "Understandable. Steak, burgers, soup, and salad then?"

"Oh, god yes," Dean agreed readily.

Steve chuckled and took a sip of his beer. "Work that bad, huh?"

Dean looked at him then took a bite of his steak. "You sure you want to know, oh jealous one?"

Grimacing, Steve shook his head. "Never mind. I don't need to know. It's not good for my blood pressure seeing Kamekona use your looks as a marketing tool. I kind of understand where Danny's coming from now."

"Speaking of Papa Smurf," Steve snorted at that, and Dean grinned in response, "how's he been? I haven't seen him lately."

"He's doing good. He's ecstatic to have Grace an entire week to himself. Game night tomorrow. You ready for that?" he asked in concern, knowing Dean's mentally exhausted after work.

Dean waved his concern off. "Don't matter to me. I was just wondering."

To be honest, Dean's a little relieved he hadn't seen Danny since the blond's unintentional confession. Oh, he doesn't think Danny suspects he heard his admission, but having Dean practically shove his relationship with Steve in his face had to have hurt.

Good. This way he doesn't have to humiliate Danny by telling he knows his feelings for him and turning him down easily, and turn things uncomfortable between them. He likes and appreciates Danny as a friend. If anything, they have someone to complain to about what their Navy buddies did that was insane and reckless. Granted, Steve is far more impulsive than Cath, but Cath is slowly working her way up to Steve's level of insanity.

Dean felt his phone go off. It startled him into almost dropping his food.

He dug his phone out to see a text from Cath.

 **Wanna go hiking tomorrow? -Cath**

Dean let out a groan. If he says yes, she'll take him to someplace insane what will make his calves shake and weak, and if he says no, she'll demand to know why before hounding him to say yes. And Danny thinks he has the more annoying Navy buddy.

 _ **Whhhhyyyyyyyyy? -Dean**_

Steve looked at him and did the gimme gesture. Dean handed his phone over only to have Steve let out a bark of laughter when he saw it was Cath texting. He gave it back with an amused smirk.

His phone buzzed to let him know Cath replied back.

 **Because you need the excerise, oh mighty Hunter. You've been sitting on your ass lately. you don't want to lose you edge, do you? -Cath.**

Dean scowled at the message and reflexively looked down at his stomach and was dismayed to see a little pudge forming. Dammit, she's right. Now he has a conundrum. If he admits he needs to lose weight, Cath'll tell Steve who will tell Danny who will tell Chin who will tell Kono, and he'll have them all conspiring against him by hiding the junk food from him. They might even loop in Grace to guilt him into eating right, and that will be far more effective than anything else they could plan.

 _ **Fine. Hardass. -Dean**_

This sucks. Dean is going to be _exhausted_ tomorrow. It better not be another scorcher or he's calling in sick. Screw the money.

His phone buzzed again.

 **Great! See you at 6! -Cath.**

 _ **That better be PM. -Dean**_

 **Lol! Nope. AM. Better go to bed early, you big baby. -Cath**

 _ **You're evil. You are an evil, evil, gorgeous woman, Catherine Rollins. -Dean**_

 **You know it. ;) See you tomorrow. -Cath.**

 _ **See ya! If I die on this hike, Steve will kill you and hide the body where no one will find it. You know he knows how. -Dean**_

 **Drama queen. -Cath**

 _ **Nope. That's Steve. He's the wife. We've agreed. -Dean**_

 **Kinky. Night, Dean-o. -Cath.**

 _ **Night, Kitty Cat. -Dean.**_

Dean put the phone down with a grin. Dean hadn't really been able to spend time with Catherine this past week, and their hike tomorrow might be the only time he gets to see her _this_ week. He really likes hanging out with her. She's fun and knows how to relax, unlike his boyfriend who takes a while to release his tension of the day.

"Good talk?" Steve asked with amusement, lips quirking up in a half grin.

"Meh," Dean grunted.

Steve laughed and they finished eating in companionable silence. One introvert to another, they both know when silence is needed, and this was one of those times. Dean liked that about Steve. He got it.

Dean cleaned off the table and did the dishes while Steve went into the living room to relax. Dean brought him a beer, he shot Dean a look of pure gratefulness that had Dean snorting in amusement before plopping down on the floor next to the coffee table. He had parts he was cleaning there and he wanted to get it done tonight. Steve made him sit in front of him while he laid on the couch watching TV, unwinding from the days events.

He meticulously cleaned each part with zen-like focus for the next three hours. By the time he was done, Steve was dozing, and Dean had the sudden urge to tickle him. He propped himself up on his knees, brought his hands up at the ready, then mercilessly attacked his helpless victim.

Steve woke up with a startled shout. He rolled away from the assault but hit the back of the couch, effectively stuck. Dean moved up to straddle him and continued tickling until Steve cried uncle.

Dean stopped, laughing his ass off as he felt Steve try to catch his breath beneath him. Dean kept most of his weight on his thighs to keep from hindering Steve and his attempt to calm down. He felt Steve's hands come up to his waist, squeezing his hips to urge him to settle his weight on him, and Dean did, leaning down to give him a quick kiss hello.

"About time you woke up," Dean grinned mischievously. "Let's go to bed. I'm wiped."

Steve glared balefully up at him. "You woke me up to go to bed?" he asked to clarify.

"Yep," Dean nodded. He was unprepared for Steve to buck him off, sending him crashing down onto the floor.

"Well, let's go," Steve said smirking. He got up off the couch and made his way up to their room.

"Dick," Dean muttered with a grin.

He let Steve walk ahead as he went around the house locking everything up and making sure the salt lines and protection runes were intact before heading to their room. Steve was waiting for him this time.

"What took you?" he teased as he took off his shirt.

Dean leered at him playfully, licking his lips, earning a bark of laughter from Steve as he threw his shirt at him. Dean caught it and dumped it into overflowing laundry basket, reminding him that he needed to do laundry tomorrow, and how domestic is that? Wow, he needs to kill something and soon. All this normalcy is starting to get to him.

Taking off his own clothes, Dean hopped into bed with a bounce, making Steve laugh when he did so.

Steve immediately curled around Dean. He kissed Dean on his shoulder, worming a knee between Dean's legs, and fell asleep breathing in Dean's scent.

Dean stayed up a little longer despite his body screaming for rest. He needs to find a hunt, fast. He feels like he's losing his edge, and Steve won't let him go to the other islands to find an easy salt and burn. And there is no way he's going to a gym to work out. That is not how this particular hunter trains.

He didn't know what time he fell asleep but when Cath came bouncing in the next morning, he felt like he barely closed his eyes. They feel like sand got blasted into them and he knows they look red, judging by the amused look Cath is sending his way.

"Up and at 'em, Winchester!" Cath ordered loudly.

Steve groaned and shoved Dean out of bed. "Take him and go away," he mumbled.

Dean got up off the floor and stared down at him in shock. "You bastard!" He yelled and punched McGarrett hard in the arm. Steve cried out and covered his arm where Dean hit him.

"What was that for?" he squawked, indignant

"For shoving me out of the bed," Dean retorted, pissed off. What the fuck is up with Steve? He's already tired and going on a long ass hike, he doesn't need a pissy Steve as well.

Steve rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't be a baby, Dean. I was only joking."

Dean stared at him before grabbing his clothes and stormed into the bathroom, slamming to door hard enough to rattle the bedroom windows.

Okay, he needs to calm down. Its understandable that Steve would be cranky this early in the morning. Steve is usually up for his swim and/or run but their current case is really dragging them down, and Steve needs his rest. He doesn't need Dean's own feelings of feeling useless and restless on top of his already weighted work load.

When he came back out of the bathroom, Cath was gone, and Steve is sitting on the bed, pensive. He looked up when he saw Dean emerge, his face relaxing when he saw that Dean was no longer upset.

"Hey," he said softly. "I'm sorry, Dean. I shouldn't have done that. This case," he started but Dean cut him off.

"I know, man. I know. Why do you think I'm not currently kicking your ass, McGarrett?" Dean asked sarcastically but with a teasing grin to take away the sting. "You're lucky I'm in an understanding mood otherwise we'd be having a completely different conversation."

Steve nodded his head before holding out his hand for Dean to take. Dean pretended to consider it before Steve rolled his eyes and reached over to grab Dean's hand. He tugged Dean closer until Dean was standing in front of him between his legs. Steve moved his hands to Dean's hips, gently rubbing his thumbs against Dean's hipbones. He looked up at Dean feeling small and blessed by the gods that he has Dean in his life. A sentiment he won't be sharing for the foreseeable future, not if he doesn't want to be teased mercilessly for thinking it.

"I really am sorry, Dean," Steve repeated a little more firmly. "I will make it up to you after work tonight."

Dean waved it away, a little uncomfortable with the touchy-feely atmosphere they got going on. He hunched his shoulders a little then he placed his hands on Steve's shoulders, gently kneading the muscle there.

"I know you are, dummy, but don't worry about it. I mean it, Steve. Don't worry about us. We're fine. Just focus on that prostitution ring, okay? Take those guys down, fob your reports onto Danny, put your fingerprints all over the smart table to annoy Chin, hide Kono's favorite gun, and force Cath to do the grunt work," Dean told him.

"I heard that!" Cath yelled up from downstairs.

Dean and Steve looked at each other before laughing. Dean leaned down for a quick kiss.

"Wish me luck. Your ex is crazy! Why didn't you warn me about her?" Dean asked in mock outrage.

Steve laughed and shrugged. "I thought it'd be better if you found out this way." He ducked with a laugh when Dean tried to head slap him. "Go. Hike. And don't die on me."

Dean groaned and let his head drop down to Steve's shoulder. He had to bend practically in half to do so but he did. He pressed a couple of butterfly kisses there before stepping back and headed downstairs to find a perky brunette waiting impatiently for him.

"Let's go, Winchester," Cath greeted. "If we leave now, we should be done with our hike before your shift starts."

"Awesome," Dean said sarcastically. "Let's go before I change my mind."

Catherine laughed and pulled him out to her Corvette, bodily shoving him into the car. She drove to the new hiking trail she discovered a while ago but had been unable to trek it. She's been so busy with her new job with Five-0 and discovering things that went bump in the night were real, it fell to the back of her mind, and just recently found the desire to finally hike it. She's been exhausted like the others but she needed something to take her mind off of work for a bit.

For an hour they hiked until they reached the summit, Dean a little out of breath, and Cath annoyingly unwinded. Cath knows she's been teasing Dean about his weight but she didn't think he'd take it to heart. As far as she's concerned, Dean's earned the right to have a little pudge. Guy's been fighting monsters since he was a kid, its the least he deserves.

Dean huffed and puffed for a bit before getting his breath back. The view is really quite nice. He pulled out his phone and snapped a pick to send to his friends and family back home.

"Ready to head back down?" Cath asked in concern.

Dean blushed at it. He's only a _little_ out of weight, dammit! He nodded and wordlessly made his way back down. Going down took less time going up, which he was thankful. If they hurried, Dean could have a quick shower before heading over to Kamekona's for his shift. He's working a double shift all this week. Thank God he's getting paid a _lot_ otherwise he'd say fuck it and come in later.

He took a hasty shower then booked it out to his car. If he was late, Kamekona would make him man the front all morning as well as the afternoon, and that's is just cruel. He needs his alone time every few hours or so.

Kamekona raised an eyebrow at him and looked pointingly at the clock hanging above the register. Dean nodded his head apologetically and quickly got to work. They already had quite the crowd and its still early. Heaving an internal groan, Dean plastered on smile and flirted outrageously all the way up until the lunch hour rush where he saw his boyfriend and his team watching him with various expressions ranging from amused to jealous. Take a guess who was jealous.

Dean waved at them before returning his attention back to the customer in front of him. She wore a barely there bikini that bordered on being thrown in for indecent exposure. Dean grinned at the thought that she wore that specifically for him. Hello, ego boost!

"Go do your thing," Kamekona ordered.

Dean saluted him then took off his shirt, much to Steve's annoyance, especially when he heard a sudden swell of giggles.

He walked down to the water to cool down, relishing in the coolness of the ocean. He swam around a bit, working off some of the tension from being around so many people, and made sure when he got out it looked like he was rising from the sea. He heard gasps and some more giggling and the sound of his picture being taken. Definite ego boost.

Dean wiped off most of the water but remained shirtless as he got back to work. The crowd seemed to grow tenfold, making it hard for Dean to say hi to his boyfriend. He settled for waving and winking at him.

Steve waved back, expression dark as he watched men and women openly, flagrantly flirt with Dean and touching all across his chest. Danny and Chin both smacked him in the arm when he started growling. He is going to _kill_ Kamekona. He should have figured that the big man would pull something like this. No wonder Dean had been ecstatic that they'd be working on the other islands this week.

Cath and Kono shot him sympathetic looks while hiding amused smirks.

Flippah dropped off their orders, nodded at them, then hustled back to the truck to hand out other orders. Steve grunted a thanks, eyes still on Dean and his adoring horde. He absently ate, watching Dean flirt effortlessly, charming everyone in the lines.

"Stop it," Chin said. "You're just going to drive yourself crazy, Steve. You know its harmless fun. He's only flirting to bring back customers. You know this. Dean told you. Kamekona and Flippah told you. Now eat your food before I sic Danny on you."

Steve forced himself to look away from Dean to smile at Chin. "You're right. Don't let me look back over."

They all nodded their heads and they ate their lunch talking about anything but work. Kono was in the middle of a joke when Dean's shout had them up on their feet with their guns drawn. They watched as Dean vaulted over the window and out of the truck to hug a tall, good looking man with floppy hair. The tall guy wrapped his arms around Dean and swung him around with a delighted laugh.

Steve's heart crawled into his throat at the sight. Without thinking, he made his way over to Dean and his mystery man. He heard his team following. He holstered his weapon just before he came up to his boyfriend.

He walked right next to Dean and wrapped his arm possessively around his boyfriend, even going as far as to kiss him on the neck.

The guy looked at him in amusement before switching his gaze to Dean, tilted his head, a small, secret smile playing on his lips. Dean, in turn, waggled his head, quirked his lips into a half smile, and winked at the guy.

It pissed Steve off that they were having an entire conversation without speaking a word. He's been with Dean for over a year and they're still have a hard time communicating with phones.

"Who are you?" Steve asked bluntly, pulling Dean closer and away from this mystery man. This _young_ mystery man. Like college age young.

"Sam," the guy, or kid, greeted. "I'm Sam Winchester. Dean's brother."

The world seemed to slow down after his announcement. Ice ran through his veins and his stomach cramped up. Is he going to take Dean away from him? Did Sam come all the way to Hawaii to take Dean back home?

His panic must have showed on his face for Dean quickly reassured him.

"Hey, no! Get that out of your head right now, Steve McGarrett. Sam's only here on spring break. Right, Sammy?" Dean directed his question to his brother who quickly nodded his head. Sam's eyes lit up in understanding and he held his hands out in a calming manner.

"I'm not here to take my brother back home. I'm here as a spring breaker. Nothing else," Sam soothed, and Steve found himself calming down at his tone.

Suddenly Dean's talks about knowing how to handling hysterical people makes sense. Sam is using it on him right now. They must have had a lot of practice to make _Steve_ calm down by just a few words and gestures. Its a little unsettling to be honest.

"When did you arrive here on Oahu and why didn't you tell us?" Steve demanded.

Sam shot Dean a look before answering. "Because my brother's here and because I wanted to surprise him," Sam answered slowly, as if talking to a child.

Steve bristled at the tone and opened his mouth to shoot something back but Dean elbowed him and spoke loudly, "Where you staying at, Sammy?"

"Wind Worn Inn," Sam answered, shooting Steve a sidelong look. He squinted at Steve, eyes assessing the man who stole his brother away, and found him lacking. Sam snorted at him before returning his attention to Dean. "I heard a golden sea god was over here and I had to come check it out," Sam teased his brother.

Dean scowled and punched him on the arm. "Fuck you, gigantor," he said with a bright smile. "What made you come here now?"

"You've been sending so much pictures, and a couple of my friends were already coming here, and I figured why not come along and see my brother after two years. The best part is that dad isn't here like the dark cloud he is," Sam said with a wide grin, faltering slightly at Dean's unamused look.

"Not funny?" he asked, wilting under Dean's glare. "Not funny. Sorry."

Dean stared him down until he thought Sam understood his faux pas. Sam looking like the little boy he used to be, lip sticking out, and he shifted from foot to foot waiting for Dean to reprimand him. It tugged a smile out of Dean before he stomped it down.

"He's still dad. It doesn't matter that I'm taking a break from hunting, he's still our dad, and I won't allow you to bad mouth him in front of me." Dean tilted Sam's head up so they made eye contact. He held it until Sam nodded his head.

"Okay, Dean." Sam looked at the shrimp truck and at Dean's friends. "So, what have you been up to since you moved here?"

Dean shrugged and shot him a cocky smirk. Leaning against Steve, trusting him to hold Dean up, he replied, "Oh, a little this, a little that. I was a model, a _paid_ model," Dean preened, and Sam laughed. "That's basically it. I modeled and I work here."

Sam stared at him with a funny look. "Aren't you bored?"

Steve stiffened at that, his team mates copied him without thinking, and they stepped forward in a show of support and a show of force. Sam watched them with an amused smirk, not unlike Dean's. It made them take an internal step back at the sight. Reminding themselves that Sam is Dean's little brother, and that Dean raised him. Of course the younger Winchester would have similar mannerisms to his brother and that he won't be intimidated by them.

"Yes," Dean admitted out loud. Steve flinched and Danny twitched. "But its kind of cool, actually. I've never been bored before. Its always been life or death, constantly moving from home to home, and to be honest, Sam, the time off has been good for me."

Sam snorted inelegantly. "But you need to kill something."

"God, yes," Dean breathed.

Sam shifted for a little bit, biting his lip as he fought with himself. A loud sigh told them he came to a conclusion. "What to go hunting?" Sam asked through gritted teeth. This is so not why he wanted to come to Hawaii, but his brother loves the hunt, and if he really hadn't gone hunting in a while, Dean is itching to kill something.

Dean gaped at him. "You, me, hunting?"

"Just one hunt," Sam told him.

Dean lit up and he pulled Sam into a bone-crushing hug that made a tiny squeak escape. Dean laughed louder and swung his brother around.

"That's awesome. Let's go. Right now. There's a ghost on Kauai that needs taken care of," Dean said eagerly, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Steve spoke up, "No. We got plans tonight, Dean. Remember?"

Steve's stomach clenched at the disappointed look on Dean's face. Sam stared at him with a smirk. Steve's starting to dislike him more and more.

"Besides," Steve continued, "you promised to not hunt without me."

Dean deflated even more. "Oh, yeah, forgot."

Sam rolled his eyes. "We're going hunting," Sam told Steve. "It'd be dangerous if Dean took you anyway. Civilians have no place on a hunt. You'd probably get my brother killed. If Dean needs to hunt, who the hell are you to keep him from doing so? My brother's the best there is. What possible way do you think you'd help him?"

Steve and the others flinched from the coldness and the blunt callousness in Sam's tone. They've been on one hunt -Dean dealt with the others secretly- and that one hunt Steve got beat up by a shapeshifter pretty easily. The creature didn't even break a sweat taking him out.

"Sam," Dean started, and shook his head at his little brother. "Don't."

"Why are you coddling them? Who cares if he's some badass cop, he's still a cop, and a _civilian_? He'll be the reason you die if you take him on a hunt," Sam stated with absolute certainty.

Dean...Dean lowered his head and broke Steve's heart at the action. Dean's not going to fight Sam on this. Dean's not arguing that Steve knows how to handle himself.

"C'mon, let's go eat," Dean said instead. He slung his arm around Sam, deliberately shifting topic, and steered him towards the Impala. Sam let out a happy pseudo-shriek slash gasp at the sight. It had Dean in hysterics and Sam blushed bright red, all the way up to his neck and ears. He shoved Dean in retaliation. It only served to make Dean laugh harder.

"I can't you believe you brought her to Oahu," Sam said in disbelief, ignoring Dean's laughter. He ran his hands along the car reverently.

Steve and the others trailed behind the brothers, blatantly listening in.

"Of course I did. Home ain't home without her," Dean replied with a smile.

Her? Who is this her they're talking about? Steve wondered, his thoughts echoed by his team mates.

"Get in," Dean ordered Sam. "I'm going to go clock out. Kamekona won't like it but he understands family."

Sam nodded and got into his childhood home. He happily looked over every inch of the Impala with child-like glee. He missed her so much. Almost as much as he missed Dean. He looked over to see his brother talking to a big bald guy with a yellow shirt. The big guy didn't look happy but he nodded his head, Dean whooped, and ran towards Sam with a huge grin. Sam grinned back. He hasn't seen his brother this happy in a long, long time. Hell, maybe not ever. It's hard to tell with his brother.

The plastered on shit-eating, 'I'm fine' grin is his brother's staple. Not even their dad could tell when Dean's lying with that grin.

"Let's eat! What are you in the mood for, Sammy?" Dean asked as he waved goodbye to his boyfriend and friends. Sam's still unsure about them. He doesn't trust them to watch his brother's back, or in Steve's case, his brother's heart. He'd kill them all if he thought they would hurt Dean.

Sam shrugged. "Don't know. Kind of in the mood for a home-cooked meal," he said with a pointed look.

Dean chuckled and nodded his head, acknowledging Sam's not-so subtle hint. "Alright, gotta stop and get some supplies."

Dean reached over and flicked on the radio, Oahu's classic rock station blared out at them. Sam snorted in amusement but didn't reach for the dial. He missed this. Two years away from his family was hard and random moments with his friends made him homesick. Every time Brady played Led Zepplin, Dean would pop into his mind and a memory would play of his brother. Most of the time the memories were of this; driving somewhere, music playing loud, his brother singing along with a wide smile on his face. The only time he ever saw his brother relaxed and content.

Sam leaned his head back, relishing in his brother's presence. A dopey smile grew on his face and he felt Dean's eyes on him. Tilting his head slightly, Sam saw Dean smiling happily at him, and Sam smiled back.

As much as Sam missed Dean, he knew Dean missed him more-so. Dean's whole life growing up had been about him, making sure he was safe and fed while their dad hunted for days on end. Dean made sure Sam never truly wanted for anything. He was - is the best brother anyone could ever want to watch over them.

This is going to be the best week ever. Just Sam and his big brother. Just like always.

* * *

 **Okay, I know Sam is a little OOC but in my mind, Sam won't take too kindly to no longer being the center of Dean's world, and him essentially picking on Steve is him showing Steve his place. It's Sam first, their dad second, the Impala, Pastor Jim, Bobby, Caleb, civilians, and then Steve and the others.**

 **Next up: Family game night with Steve and the Williams family, and Sam and Dean reconnect and go on a hunt.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so this was done a week ago but I spaced it out and when I (finally) remembered, I did a quick read through and _hated_ it. I ended up rewriting it until this came out. I'm content with this one.**

 **Well, read and enjoy, peoples! :P**

* * *

Steve came to a conclusion: He did not like Sam Winchester. The second he showed up, he's demanded Dean's attention, and Dean gave it to him without a fight. Steve's the one who should be holding Dean's attention, not Sam. Sam lost that right when he left Dean to go to college.

Okay, so maybe Steve's overreacting but he doesn't like the fact that his boyfriend is ditching him for someone else. Who cares if its his brother?

They had plans tonight before Sam showed up. A family night with him and Dean with Danny and Grace. They were supposed to go swimming, eat, then family games. That is their tradition for over a year, one Grace looks forward to every two weeks, but with Sam's arrival it sent their routine out of whack, and the worst part is that Dean doesn't seem to be bothered by it.

"Hey, you're dragging us down with your mopey face," Danny interrupted his thoughts. "It's your move."

Steve looked down to see that it is indeed his turn. He grabbed the purple dice, courtesy of Grace, and rolled a nine. He moved the corresponding spaces and landed on Community Chest. He grabbed the top card to read he owes back taxes. Just his luck.

"Damn!" He slapped the money in the center of the board, there was quite a pile there. If Dean was here, he'd most likely win it his next roll.

Grace giggled at him as she grabbed the dice for her turn, rolling a seven. She let out a triumphant yell when she landed on Free Parking.

"Son of a bitch!" Steve swore, earning a smack from Danny. "How is that fair? There is no way you hit Free Parking every time. You're cheating! I know you are and Dean taught you," Steve accused the giggling girl.

Grace shook her head as she tried to reign in her laughter. "No. It's called skill, Uncle Steve. Dean says you just suck and that's why you accuse everyone of cheating."

Steve stared at her in outrage. "I _do not_ suck. You're just a cheater."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"I am not, Uncle Steve! You just suck at Monopoly," Grace declared loudly, much to Danny's complete and utter delight. He hooted with laughter at Steve's gobsmacked expression, and pointed at Steve with glee as he toppled out of his chair from laughing so hard.

Steve, affronted at the both of them, swept the game off the coffee table in retaliation. It only made them laugh harder at him.

Grumbling, he got up from the table and walked stiffly into the kitchen to grab some more beer. He's going to need it. A lot of it. They're going to be merciless with him without Dean here as a buffer. He never knew just how mean the Williams' are when playing board games until Dean came along. Before, he didn't notice because he was just as competitive and a big trash talker as they are.

"When's Dean going to be home?" Grace asked Danny innocently.

Steve smiled into his beer. It didn't take a genius to know that Grace has a massive crush on Dean. It took a lot to not laugh when he told her Dean wasn't going to be here tonight. She deflated but summoned up a smile for him to not make him feel bad.

"I don't know, Monkey," Danny replied. "His brother's in town for the week. I think he'll want to spend as much time as he can with Sam."

Grace hummed in that female way she seems to know how to do. Which is terrifying in its own right. She's so grown. Steve doesn't think neither he nor Danny will be ready for her to start dating beyond ice cream dates.

"Hurry up, Uncle Steve! You need to clean up the Monopoly game so we could play Poker," Grace called out. "And make some popcorn and bring some more pop!"

Steve grinned before shouting back, "Yes, your majesty! I live to do your bidding."

Hearing her giggle made him smile. He loved hearing her laugh. It helped dispel some of the ghosts that lived in the house. Danny's presence helped as well.

But nothing helped more than Dean living here with him. Danny and Grace helped on the days they were here but when they left, he was all alone with nothing but not-so-friendly apparitions as company until the next morning. Dean living with him helped keep those dark memories at bay. It helped that Dean is a Hunter and knows how to handle said ghosts.

"Hurry up, McGarrett! We're hungry and we're not cleaning up your mess," Danny called out to him. "Oh, and Dean just sent me a text, he says he'll be home late and to not wait up for him."

"Wait, he texted _you_?" Steve asked, not caring how that sounded. Why would Dean text Danny and not him? Did he piss him off?

"Chill, Steve," Danny said. "He said your phone must be off. Did you plug it in when we got home?"

 _Did he -?_ Steve dug into his pockets to find his phone dead. Oh. His bad.

With a sheepish grin and a mighty blush from his toes to the tips of his ears, Steve plugged in his phone with the kitchen charger and within a minute, received all the messages he's missed, including Dean's. Neither Dean nor Danny will let him hear the end of this and most likely bring it up whenever he tried to be superior by bringing up his SEAL training. Not that it would work with either of them, especially Dean, who could kick his ass with embarrassing ease.

He sent a quick text to Dean to say he got his message and to have fun.

Done with that, Steve got to making the popcorn and grabbed their preferred drinks while the popcorn popped for what seemed like forever before the microwave beeped. Normally, he would use the air popper but he's too lazy right now.

What the hell, one night of microwave popcorn won't kill him.

...He doesn't think.

The microwave dinged, announcing the popcorn is done, though the faint sound of popping greeted his ears. The bag was stil popping when he pulled it from the microwave. Pulling down a bowl to pour the popcorn in, Steve grimaced slightly from the heat emanating from the bag, and poured the popcorn into the bowl. He grabbed three pops out of the fridge and placed them in the bowl and carried it into the living room to Danny and Grace.

They cheered at his arrival and quickly relieved him of his burden. He rolled his eyes at them as he cleaned up the Monopoly game so they could play Poker. He's so going to lose. They're both card sharks, though Dean could beat them easily, but it doesn't change the fact that he's going to lose half his paycheck tonight. Dean's not going to like that.

Shit. That would mean he can't say a word when Dean goes to work shirtless tomorrow and for the rest of the week.

Finished cleaning up the game, Grace started shuffling the cards while Steve and Danny counted out the chips. He sent a prayer to the heavens that the Williams' will take it easy on him and not make him tell Dean tomorrow he's paying for everything for the next couple of weeks. He did that once and Steve was forced to sleep on the couch until he learned his lesson; he slept there for a month out of sheer stubborness to admit he was in the wrong.

They played five games and he only lost three times. He must be getting better. He's played with SEALs and other special forces, and they have nothing on Dean, Danny, and Grace. He was _good_ at Poker but you wouldn't know it watching him play with the aforementioned three.

"We're done. Let's watch a movie. Grace, go pick out a movie while your dad and I clean up," Steve said after he won for the second time that night. He's not pushing his luck. He's only out $100 this time.

Grace laughed at him but did as told. Danny snorted and shot him a smug smile, he won the most tonight.

"When do you think Dean will be home?" Steve asked his partner. Danny has a better feel for Dean than he does. That's not good, right? He should be the one who knows Dean best but Danny is the one who has that honor, quickly followed by Catherine, Chin, Kono, Kamekona, Max, Flippah, Fong and then it's him. God, they need a weekend together so Steve could truly get to know Dean better.

Dean already knows him pretty well, and most of it was from a quick profile he made of Steve the first week they met. Dean is damn scary with his knowledge and skills. Imagine if Dean goes dark? He'd be damn near unstoppable.

"I wouldn't expect him until tomorrow morning when he comes home to shower and change for work," Danny said, pulling him from his thoughts, thankfully.

Steve felt his shoulders slump despite knowing that'd be the answer. "I figured."

"You going to be okay tonight?" Danny asked, brow furrowing in concern. He knew Steve is having a hard time dealing with the fact they're getting nowhere on this case, and their only option is to go to Sang Min.

None of them trust Sang Min as far as they could throw him but he seems to be the one they'll need to break this case, talk about vexing.

Steve shot him a smile that fooled no one. "I'll be fine. Now come on, Grace has undoubtedly chosen a romcom of some sort for us to watch. I'm not going through that brand of agony without taking you along with me and making you suffer the same fate. Dean isn't here to make her choose something we'd all like."

"I know," Danny sighed. He moved to the couch, sitting on the left, the middle left open for Grace, and the right for Steve. Normally, it'd be Dean and Grace on the floor with him and Steve appropriating the couch.

The night did indeed feel off without Dean around to lighten the mood. Even Grace wasn't as buoyant as she normally is, and called it a night after the movie was over with.

Steve went to bed after they left, making sure to lock up, not paying attention to the salt lines, and made his way upstairs to go to bed alone for the first time in a year. Sleep did not come easily for him that night, and Danny called it when Dean didn't come home until the morning to shower and change for work. He shouted a hasty hello and stole a quick kiss from Steve before bolting out the door to work, his hair still wet and his shirt clinging to his still damp body.

Yeah, Steve's really started to dislike Sam.

 **GKSS**

Dean felt a little bad about not coming home last night but he had a lot of fun catching up with Sam. His baby brother, his smart baby brother rented a room with a kitchenette so Dean could cook for him. Dean should have known Sam would pull something like that.

Despite Sam complaining about the food they ate growing up, Dean knew Sam missed his cooking, cooking he learned on the fly, mind you. Dean got pretty creative growing up with their food situation. Granted, there were times where he failed quite miserably, but there were also times when he knocked it out of the park. Food so good that even their dad helped himself to thirds and the next time he headed out, he gave Dean a lot more money on the condition he made dinner when he got back. Dean always agreed.

He made Sam his favorite dish growing up: chili casserole with shredded cheese. Two cans, or a big can, of chilli of your liking, spread it on the bottom of the pan, add a layer of tater tots evenly spread on top, throw it into the oven until the tater tots are cooked to your liking, pull it out and add as much cheese as you like on top.

Sam loved it the second he took a bite. Their dad did as well.

After they ate their meal, Sam told him how he made honor roll all last year and first semester, making the President's List each time. Dean really couldn't be prouder of Sam. He knew the kid was smart and now he has proof.

He pulled into Kamekona's in his regular spot to see an already long line waiting for them to open. They still have twenty minutes and yet they seem perfectly content to wait.

For him? If so, _awesome_.

With a little hop to his step, Dean swaggered his way over to clock in and help prepare for the morning rush waiting outside. Kamekona frowned at his clothes, making Dean look down to see what caused the frown to appear. Oh. He's dressed inappropriately. He's wearing jeans with a white undershirt and a flannel. Whoops. No water god routine today.

Damn. That means no extra tips. He had planned on taking Sam up to the North Shore for a bit of fun. Not that he can't afford it but he has a feeling Steve won't like that he's using his money on someone Steve thinks hurt Dean without feeling any remorse or guilt for their actions.

Steve really is sweet and protective. All of the " _ohana_ " are, which is both surprising and touching. He loves their definition of family, he really does.

"Dean," Flippah called his name softly. "You need to go do your thing and keep the masses happy until we open."

Dean nodded at him before plastering on a smile and walked down the steps of the food truck and around the corner to greet his adoring fans.

Ha! He's got fans. Sweet.

They all lit up and actually cheered when they saw him. Dean felt his face heat up and his smile became more genuine as he posed for photos and gave out hugs for anyone who asked for one. He got groped more than once, not that he minded, and his face was starting to hurt from all the smiling he's been doing.

Kamekona finally opened up the shrimp truck, much to Dean's relief. He took orders, waited tables, posed for more pictures, gave out more hugs that he's ever done his entire twenty-four years on this planet. His lunch break couldn't come soon enough.

He told Sam to meet him at noon and they'd have lunch together and discuss their upcoming hunt in Kauai, without Steve or the others horning in on the conversation and trying to come to make sure Dean is safe. Its a sweet but totally unnecessary gesture on their part. Besides Sam being annoyed at a couple of civilians coming with them, Dean's been doing this since before he hit double digits. He and Sam can handle a wee ghost on the other island just fine and come back relatively unscathed. Hey, it's a hunt, there are no guarantees in their line of work.

Dean saw Sam make his way towards the shrimp truck from the beach where Dean knew Sam and his friends were hanging out for the day. The sight of his brother brought forth a wide smile to his face. God, he missed Sam like crazy.

"Hey, Sammy," Dean greeted his little brother happily. "Hungry?"

Sam scowled at the nickname but smiled back at his older brother. "Don't call me that and yes, I'm starving. Do I get a family discount?" he asked, pulling out his patented puppy eyes. "Please, big brother," Sam wheedled.

"Oh, you son of a bitch," Dean said in exasperation. "Fine but don't tell my boss."

"Okay," Sam replied back happily. "I've heard a lot about this place. Apparently it has the best shrimp on the island."

Dean smirked at him. "It is. Kamekona is the best on all the islands. He's been thinking about expanding, and I think he should. He's damn good at what he does."

"His name is Kamekona," Sam said with a quirked eyebrow. "These names, man. How long did it take you to get used to them?"

"Six months," Dean answered honestly as he made Sam a lunch plate. "But sometimes they do catch me off-guard."

Sam hummed distractedly as he took his lunch from Dean before going to find them an empty table. He still can't get over the fact that his brother is living with a guy, he has friends, and most importantly (bizarrely) has a stable, normal life here in Hawaii. His brother seems happier and healthier than Sam has ever seen him in his entire life.

It's also the most bored Sam has ever seen Dean.

This Steve guy has a lot to learn about his brother if he expects Dean to remain here not hunting, something his brother almost seems born to do, than this Steve person better change his way of thinking real quick. Sam knows Dean better than anyone, outside of their dad, and Dean will leave eventually if he's not allowed to hunt. To be on the open road, to be free. Sam is honestly surprised Dean lasted this long without going on a single hunt.

If Sam hadn't have seen the way his brother looks at this Steve guy, Sam would let things run its course but Sam can't in good conscience let his brother self-sabotage the one good thing he has in his life. This man, Dean _chose_ to be with. Over him, and over their dad. He must be something special.

White hot jealousy sang through Sam's veins at that. This Steve guy is stealing his brother away from him, if he didn't make Dean so happy, Sam would tear them apart without a second thought. But this guy _does_ make Dean happy, and Sam is so very pissed about that.

"What's with the dark-and-broody face?" Dean asked, plopping down in the seat across from him.

Sam shook his head before taking a bite of his surprisingly delicious dish. "Oh wow, that _is_ good."

"Nice try, Sammy. What had the doom-and-gloom face appearing? Come on, you can tell me," Dean urged him even as he took his own bite.

"When are you coming home?" Sam asked bluntly. "I know you're happy here now, but when are you going to come home, Dean?"

Dean took another bite as he thought his answer through. He knows Sam won't believe him when he says he thinks of Oahu as his home now. Sam and dad left him first but they will both see him making life here as him leaving them, and therefore Dean is in the wrong and the one to be blamed for their family falling apart.

Oh, the downsides of being in a committed and healthy relationship with a support system that lives up to its name, Dean can see things clearly now, and he hates it. He preferred being lied to, even if it was him lying to himself, but with his new family not allowing that kind of thinking, Dean's basically had to admit certain things about himself and his old family. Things like admitting that his family falling apart was not his fault. Sam leaving for college and his dad taking off all the time, were not his fault but old habits and all that, but Dean is learning.

"I am home, Sam." Might as well do the band-aid method. "This is my home, just like Stanford is your home now. I'm not going anywhere."

Sam frowned at that. "Is it because of this Steve guy? Is he the reason you're staying here instead of hunting with dad and the others? I mean, come on, Dean, do you really see yourself living the civilian life with a guy who seems to be keeping you from doing what you love to do? And don't lie to me either. I know you love hunting."

"Do you not like Steve or something, Sammy?" Dean asked, stopping eating altogether. He pinned Sam with a stare that had his baby brother fidgeting in his seat like a chastised schoolboy. Sam's been under that particular stare a lot in his teenage years, especially when he picked fights with their dad, and had to face Dean's disapproval afterwards.

Only Dean could make him feel guilty about anything. His brother gave up everything for him growing up, and all Dean asked in return was that he and their father get along. They couldn't even do that for him.

"No," Sam immediately denied but wilted under his brother's disbelieving stare. "Okay, I don't particularly like him."

"Why?" Dean asked, honestly baffled.

Should he tell the truth that he's jealous that he's no longer Dean's world? It'd make him sound like a spoiled and jealous brat. The worst thing? He wants Dean to know and choose him over this Steve asshole, and _that_ makes him a spoiled and jealous brat.

"I don't know," Sam waffled to buy time. He really wanted to tell Dean his hang up but Dean's _happy_ smile towards this Steve bastard flashed across his eyes and he knew he couldn't tell Dean the truth. Not when his brother is genuinely happy here with that Steve fucker, and Sam isn't that big of an asshole to deny his brother this.

But he is sorely tempted to do so.

"I'm worried you're changing yourself for him," Sam admitted. "You love to hunt, Dean. You do, and don't deny it either," he said to Dean who opened his mouth to argue. "Hunting is who you are but you're ignoring it because you don't want to upset lover boy. How can he know and love you if you're hiding half of who you are?"

Dean bit back any retort he was going to make and ignored the "lover boy" comment for the moment. This is what has Sam's panties in a bunch? He's kind of touched, but he doesn't believe that's all that's bothering his little brother.

"Steve knows what I do and he accepts it." At Sam's skeptical look, Dean continued, desperate to make Sam understand. "He does, Sam, but like you and dad, he's concerned about my welfare. Okay, maybe I may have stopped hunting to keep him safe but that's _my_ choice, Sam. He didn't make me choose it. And yes, I am a little bored but I really don't mind being bored."

 _Liar,_ his mind whispered. Dean ignored it, as he always did.

"I am happy and I'm fine, Sammy. I really am," Dean soothed his brother's worries. "Besides, we're going hunting tonight."

Sam let out a little laugh at Dean's excited smile. Sam would never admit it in a million, billion years but he actually missed hunting with his brother. His first year in college, Sam grew restless the longer he went without a hunt, but meeting Jess helped curb his desire to return to the life he left.

The life he left in such a brutal way. He never intended to hurt Dean, _never_ but his anger at his father got the best of him, and for Dean to find out in that way that he was leaving them for college? Not his best move. He had every intention of telling Dean on his own, their dad finding Sam's acceptance letter ruined the sit-down he had planned with his brother.

"Yeah," Sam laughed. "We are. How are we going anyway? Plane? Boat?"

Judging by the displeased look on his brother's face, they're going by plane. Sam bit back a smile and offered up a supportive and sympathetic expression, one Dean didn't buy for a second. Eh, Sam tried, and that's all that matters.

"A friend of Steve's is giving us a ride via helicopter to Kauai for our hunt tonight. I _had_ planned on taking you up to the North Shore before we headed out but I dressed in the wrong outfit today, no extra tips, so that's out of the cards. Maybe tomorrow or the day after. When are you going back to Stanford anyway?" Dean rambled somewhat, internally kicking himself for doing so.

"Next Tuesday. I wanted to spend as much as time as I could with you. I'll be missing Monday classes but they're easy to make up," Sam told him. He finished off his food then dumped it into the garbage can.

Dean stared at him doubtfully. "Are you sure? Your grades won't take a hit?" This is a serious worry for Dean. He won't be the reason his brother loses his G.P.A.

"I'm sure," Sam reassured him. "My grades could take me missing one day, Dean."

"If you're sure," Dean hedged. At Sam's nod, Dean believed him. What does he know about college? Well, other than that's where the best parties happen. Does Sam even go to those badass parties? Never mind. Look at who he's talking about. Sam and parties do not mix.

"Sweet," Dean said with a smile.

Sam grinned at his brother and gestured for him to hurry up already and finish eating so they could plan their hunt. Dean nodded and quickly wolfed down the rest of his food in record time, handing over a file before getting up and depositing his empty tray into the trash. By the time he made it back to the table, Sam was already sifting through the information Dean gathered like the seasoned pro he always has been.

"Ari Kalaharis. He was born in 1979, died in 2005 from a 'heart attack'. Hence no foul play being suspected but neighbors reported loud noise coming from the now empty apartment and a sudden chill whenever they passed the door. The apartment has been investigated three times before the cops started ignoring it altogether. One tenant moved in but quickly moved out three days later," Sam read aloud. An annoying habit neither Dean nor their dad had been unable to break Sam from doing.

Dean nodded his head and thumped the table with his hand in excitement.

"Yep. Sounds like our kind of thing, doesn't it, Sammyboy?" Dean said, grinning when Sam rolled his eyes at the nickname.

Sam expertly returned the file back into its original placement before sliding it back over to his brother, who took it and perused through the pictures. Sam watched him go into Hunting Mode, something he enjoyed watching his brother become. It was like seeing Dean who he was meant to be, someone monsters and bad guys alike were terrified of, someone Sam looked up to and emulated growing up.

Dean frowned as he looked at the photos. He's starting to second guess his decision to go hunting with Sam. Sam is here on vacation and Dean's going to drag him off back into the life he left behind when he went to Stanford, is not sitting well with him. He should be should Sam the island instead of taking him grave digging on Kauai. If he takes Sam to Kauai, then it's as a tourist not as a hunter. Sam deserves a better vacation than this.

"You know what," Dean said suddenly. "Forget about hunting. What do you want to do tonight?"

Sam stopped thinking about the upcoming hunt to stare at his brother in shock. Did he hear that right?

"What are you talking about?" Sam blurted out in confusion. "We're going hunting, Dean. And don't give that look," he added at Dean's disbelieving stare. "This is something I want to do. It's something you love to do, and I'd rather you'd hunt with someone who could watch your back then have you hunt on your own."

"But," Dean started but Sam cut him off with, "No, Dean, I don't want to hear it. We're going hunting and that's it. Now go finish your shift while I go play Sam Winchester: Spring Breaker." He winked at Dean before getting up and walking back down the beach where his friends were relaxing.

"See you after work, Dean!" Sam shouted over his shoulder.

Dean gave a half-hearted wave. Not what he was expecting from Sam. It's almost like Sam _wants_ to go hunting with him, like he _needs_ go hunting, and Dean is really unsure what to think of this particular revelation. Maybe he should ask Danny.

Yeah, Danny'll know what's going on in Sam's head.

Decision made, Dean dug out his phone and sent a quick text to Danny to see if he can swing by when he wasn't busy. Twenty seconds later, Danny replied he'll be by in an hour.

Happy he now has someone to help him dig into Sam's weird little head, Dean got back to work to appease a slightly annoyed Kamekona, who will undoubtedly get even more annoyed when Dean takes another long break when Danny shows up. Dean is going to have to think of some way to make up his shitty work ethic today. Maybe he'll wear form fitting shirts tomorrow and those one board shorts that hang low on his hips. That'll bring in more customers. Kamekona will like that.

Dean worked and flirted his ass off for the next hour, and right on the dot, he saw Danny's Camaro pull up next to the Impala. He shot Kamekona an apologetic look before taking off to meet Danny. He's so making it up to the big guy tomorrow.

"Hey," Dean greeted his blond bestie and pulled him into a hug.

Danny happily returned the hug, lingering slightly longer than was strictly necessary but Dean let it be. He knows what it's like to have a crush on someone who's in love with someone else. He took every chance he could to touch the other person as often as he could without drawing suspicion from said object of affection.

Who was Dean to deny Danny that little bit of comfort?

"Hey," Danny greeted back. He kept his right hand on Dean's lower back, guiding him towards the other side of the parking lot for privacy, intuitively knowing Dean wanted to have this conversation without prying ears.

"So what's up?" Danny asked once they were suitably alone. "Why did you call me and not McGarrett?"

 _Because you have a little brother too and Steve doesn't so he can't really understand what it's like when your little brother starts acting differently. Because I knew you'd understand better than Steve would. Because I trust you to hear me out concerning my family and not automatically tune out my concerns about Sam. Because you are my best and only friend._

All these options were good but Dean can't voice any of them.

Instead he chose to go with, "Because I need an impartial party and I'm way too biased to figure this out on my own."

Danny gave him this unreadable look that had Dean fighting to maintain eye contact.

"Okay. What do you need me to impartial about?" Danny inquired politely, but he crossed his arms almost defensively. Dean was unsure how to feel about Danny doing that.

He'll worry about that later. "It's about Sam. You know how things ended with him going to college, right?" Danny nodded his head but still kept his arms crossed. "He came by earlier and I changed my mind about going hunting in Kauai. Sam wouldn't hear of it and said we're still going hunting.

"Now the Sam I know, he _hated_ hunting, and now he's the one pushing us to go. And before you ask why I changed my mind, I realized me wanting to go on a hunt was selfish, and when I tried to change our plans, Sam flat out said no. He wants to hunt but that doesn't sound like him. I'm worried about him. I don't know why he's all of a sudden gung-ho about hunting," Dean explained. "I need you to tell me why he's acting like this. From one big brother to another, help me out."

Danny stared at him again with that damned unreadable expression. Dean really hates that look.

"Steve's a big brother too," he pointed out in a curiously flat tone.

Dean bit his lip to keep from blurting out anything incriminating or stupid. He took a deep breath before answering, "We both know that having a little brother is different than having a little sister. Steve won't get it. Besides, you know how he is with my family, he won't really hear me out, or offer a solution that could help me understand Sam's thinking."

Danny maintained eye contact with him and he still had that unreadable expression but at least he unfolded his arms. Progress on that front.

"I see," Danny said slowly. He stepped into Dean's personal space and Dean had to fight to keep from flinching or moving back. "It seems like Sam might be using hunting as a way to get close to you."

Dean frowned at that. "But we're already close. I raised him. How much closer can we get?"

"You guys haven't been close in two years, and to top it off, you're dating Steve. You're dating someone and its serious, and you've already chosen him over your family and hunting. Wouldn't you be worried about having the one person who you thought wouldn't ever abandon you or choose this other person over you? Sam must be jealous and feeling slight anxiety over that possibility of you choosing Steve over him," Danny pontificated.

Huh. He should have figured that out on his own. Dean closed the distance between them and pulled the older man into a hug, ignoring the slight grope to his ass Danny gave him when he pulled away.

Dean gave Danny a wide, happy smile. "Thanks, man. You always manage to clear up the clutter in my mind. No wonder Steve calls you his best friend and confidante."

Danny smiled back almost as happily. "I know. The big goof would be lost without me, most likely blowing the island in his attempt to bury his feelings."

"He's one lucky son of a bitch," Dean laughed as he nudged Danny with his shoulder. "You hungry? I can get you some spicy shrimp real fast if you want," Dean offered as a way of thanks to the blond.

"That's a very generous offer, Dean, but I got to get back to work before our fearless leader starts to get suspicious about my whereabouts and tracks down my phone, and when he sees that we're together, he'll demand to know why we were meeting," Danny said. He shot Dean a half smile before heading back to his car.

"Do you want to hang out tomorrow with me, Sam, and Steve?" Dean asked him hopefully.

Danny's half smile turned into a full one. "I'd like that but I have Grace, remember?"

"She can come too," Dean added quickly. "I'm sure having you and her will keep both Sam and Steve from going for each other's throats. They'll be forced to act like mature adults they're supposed to be."

Danny scoffed at him. "Me and Grace will the only adults there."

"So we're in agreement," Dean shot back with a cheeky grin. "You'll come make sure we'll act our age, and besides, I need to make up last night to you and Grace. Have I told how sorry I am about missing game night?" Danny shook his head. "Well, I'm sorry. Sam coming here made me forget what day it was. Tell Grace I'm sorry, yeah?"

Danny nodded his head. "I'll do that, and Grace will love it. We'll see you tomorrow."

He waved goodbye to Dean before driving back to Iolani Palace.

Dean watched him go with a smile on his face. He really did miss family game night. He looks forward to it. Maybe they'll all have one before Sam heads back to Stanford. Grace'll love it. Plus, he gets to show Sam why he doesn't mind not hunting anymore.

Win-win, right?

* * *

 **Wowza, this ended up with more exposition than what I meant to have. I still like it though. *shrugs***

 **I know I said Sam and Dean were going to hunt this chapter but, uh, well, it didn't turn out that way. *laughs* I fully meant for that to happen at the end of the chapter but my Muse said negative and this came out instead. I'm building up Sam and Steve's animosity for the next couple of chapters.**

 **So, what'd y'all think? Any feedback would be much appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holy Shit! I am so sorry. I actually had this done a week ago, the same time I finished the next chapter to Stories in My Head but I uploaded the wrong chapter by mistake onto my flash drive. So...here it is!**

* * *

Dean's got a secret: He's super excited about going hunting tonight. Granted, he's flip-flopped on the whole thing but he's settled on being excited for the hunt. Steve won't be happy that he's hunting but at least Dean now has competent partner to watch his back.

...A sentiment he will never _ever_ say aloud to or around Steve.

He managed to finish up his work day without taking another break, something Kamekona ignored, not that Dean could really blame him for. Dean is so going to make it up to the big guy tomorrow by coming in super early, dressing super slutty, staying well after closing, and only taking his "Adonis" break as a way of apology. Kamekona would be nuts not to remain pissed off at Dean for his behavior today.

At least Dean hopes. You never know with Kamekona.

A quick look at the time had Dean going around and collecting all the garbage and condiments on all the tables. Before five minutes pass, the picnic area is cleaned up nicely, so nicely in fact that Kamekona even grunted in approval. Dean bit back a grin at that.

"Go," Kamekona ordered. "Go before I change my mind. I know your brother is only here for this week. Go be with him."

Dean gave the big guy a bright smile before quickly taking off in case his boss changed his mind.

"Bye, Kame! I'll see you tomorrow! I hope," Dean whispered the last part. He sent up a quick prayer to whoever is listening up there that he comes back relatively unscathed after tonight. He _really_ doesn't want to call into work and lie to his boss why he can't come in because a ghost kicked his ass after almost a year of taking a break.

To top it off, Steve would give him this look that Dean just hates with a passion. It's his 'I-told-you-so-but-I'm-not-gonna-say-it' look, but he will give Dean these little sighs of disappointment that has Dean on the verge of admitting that he was wrong...or smacking him.

Dean won't do that. Not when it comes to hunting or keeping his relationship going.

He has to stop at his and Steve's place to grab his gear for tonight, and to change his sweat soaked clothes. He's not going to be wearing jeans and flannel again after this. They're not very practical in Hawaii, unless you want to pass out every day from overheating, and since it is not very cool or attractive to essentially faint in front of potential suitors. His only saving grace was that Steve never saw him pass out from something as stupid as heat exhaustion.

Blood loss, yes. Regular old exhaustion, yes. But never heat exhaustion, thank God. Otherwise Steve _and_ Danny would never let him live that day. Hell, maybe the whole _ohana_ as well. They'd love nothing more than to have something on him as embarrassing as that.

Sammy too, come to think of it.

They're all assholes like that, and it's not like Dean could fault them for it. He'd love to have blackmail material like that on any of them and exploit it to the best of his ability.

Dean snorted to himself. He turned onto Piikoi Street and into his driveway where he found Steve's truck already parked. Did they have a break in the case? Did they wrap it up? Did the task force kick Steve out of the office because he was becoming obsessive again, and ordered him not to come in until he's rested and could think straight? He wouldn't put it pass them.

He pulled in right beside the monster of a truck and turned off the ignition. _Please don't let this become a fight,_ Dean prayed.

With only a little hesitance, Dean got out of the Impala and walked into the house. Steve wasn't in the living room. Nor the kitchen or deck out back. Slightly puzzled, Dean made his way upstairs where he found his boyfriend facedown on their bed fully clothed.

Dean leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms, watching his boyfriend in amusement. It took the SEAL a minute but he finally moved to look over at him.

The look on Steve's face urged Dean forward and curled around the exhausted man. They laid there for ten minutes before Dean reluctantly let Steve go to get up and get changed for his and Sam's hunt tonight. He felt Steve's eyes on him the whole time he got ready. A smile coming on his face when he slid his favorite flannel on, it felt like coming home, and he found himself standing taller, more confident. God, he missed this.

Dean dropped down to his knees to grab the lock box under their bed and punched in the keycode to open it. He grabbed his knives and gun out of it. Strategically hiding the knives all over his body, Dean felt a huge weight lift off of him when he was suitably armed. He checked the gun before loading it and hid that as well on his body.

He shot Steve a smile before turning and walking downstairs and out of the house. Mamo said a friend of his will have what he needs for a salt and burn waiting for him on the island. Which is good because smuggling a shotgun is a hell of a lot harder than a hand gun.

"Dean," Steve said, jogging to catch him before he pulled out. Dean waited for him. "Come home safe, yeah?" Steve muttered after a minute of silence.

Dean reached out and squeezed Steve's hand. "I will," he promised. "I'll be home late. Don't wait up."

Steve nodded, not looking at him.

Dean didn't know what to say to make Steve feel better. He's never had anyone worry about him and wait for him to come home from a hunt. He gave another squeeze and pulled the older man down for a quick kiss before letting Steve's hand go so he could reverse out of the driveway without hitting someone. He waved at his worried boyfriend.

Steve raised his hand back and watched him go until he was out of sight.

"Looks like Kamekona is not the only one I have to suck up to," Dean muttered to himself. "Here's hoping tomorrow will be better."

Dean drove to Sam's hotel and waited for his Sasquatch of a little brother to come down. He saw Sam exit his hotel and shout something into his room before closing it. It must have been something funny for he had this big ass smile on his face, which grew when he saw Dean waiting for him.

"Hey," Sam greeted with an excited grin. It confirmed what Danny said, Sam's actually looking forward to this hunt. "Where we flying out at?"

"Logan Air Field. Mamo, my island contact, so to speak, has a friend who owns a helicopter and is willing to be our ride to and from Kauai. When we get there, another friend of Mamo's will have what we need to get our hunt done," Dean explained.

Sam grunted before asking, "Who the hell is Mamo, and I thought Steve was going to provide our transport?"

"A friend of Steve's who made me as a hunter before informing Steve what a hunter is. You know how spiritual the islanders are, right?" Sam nodded. "Well, believe it or not, we hunters have friends here on the island, as long as they know we're protectors. Hunters," he added at Sam's confused look.

"As for Steve, I thought it best to ask someone else for a ride. Steve's already worried enough, I don't want him freaking out about finding us a ride over to the other island."

"Cool," Sam replied, trying to be nice about Dean's beau. Dean snorted, and Sam hit him on the shoulder in retaliation. "Shut up, jerk."

"Bitch," Dean shot back, grinning when Sam didn't say anything back. Just like old times.

 **GKSS**

The flight was hell. The landing was hell. The only thing that wasn't hell was Sam's delighted smile as they flew over to the island. It kept Dean from vomiting and complaining.

Mamo hooked them up with a nice dusty truck that would blend right in, but it had Dean wincing when he turned the ignition on. Someone doesn't take care of their vehicle is Dean's first thought, his second is, at least its not his ride that makes that awful noise. Whoever owns this truck really needs to take it in and get it checked, like yesterday. If it breaks down on them, Dean is crossing Mamo off his list of people he needs to make up to.

Sam shot Dean a dubious look when the truck started up.

"Here goes nothing," Dean said as he shifted into gear and drove towards Mamo's friend who had what they needed for a salt and burn, including shot guns with rock salt rounds. Oh, and shovels, salt and kerosene to light the son of a bitch up. Those are important too.

Snickering, Dean followed the directions Mamo gave him and pulled into what looks like a trailer park. Interesting but okay. It's not surprising that someone who knows the life that they'd live someplace out of the way and out of the prying eyes of the local neighborhood watch or cop. A place where people know not to ask questions.

Dean missed these places. His place with Steve is a little too perfect. Almost stepford-y. It gives Dean the heebie-jeebies sometimes, and he's actually grateful when some hostile bad guy looking for revenge against Steve or Five-0 to change things up, giving him a taste of his old life of constantly being in danger. He actually felt alive when the house came under fire. Steve may or may not be happy about his reaction to being shot at.

It was the first time that happened to him, and Dean loved it. In another life he might have been a cop or in the military like his dad. He handles himself under pressure better than most people, and being a cop or in the military or a fireman seems like his kind of "normal" job.

High adrenaline and high risk is more him.

Dean met his contact on Kauai, a grizzled old woman with the mouth of a sailor, who practically threw the shotguns at him, demanding they bring them back in the exact same condition. Sam was cowed and stuttered out a promise to do so. Dean merely raised an eyebrow at her. She pointed towards the side of the trailer where the shovels and kerosene were.

She smirked at Dean before slamming the door in their face.

Dean likes her, and said so. Sam shot him a look that had Dean doubled over laughing. Sam's too easy, though Dean thinks he'll be back. Adria Linas seems like she has some stories to be told.

 _Next time,_ Dean vows. He'll ask her to share her stories, and he has a feeling she'd enjoy it.

Sometimes, Dean's learned, people just need to talk and to be heard. Especially people who know the hunting life. It's so rare to reach the age of 50 for hunters, and Adria Linas is in her 60's. She has to know some secrets and Dean isn't going to let her take them to her grave without sharing them. Plus, she looks like she could have some wild anecdotes that would send Dean into hysterics or some terrifying ones that'll send him cowering under his bed and sleeping with the light on.

Either way, Dean's going to be entertained and learn new stuff.

The door opened and Adria threw a box of rock salt shells at them before slamming the door again. Sam caught it, barely, and shot Dean a look of fear tinged confusion. Dean shrugged at him and gestured for him to get in the truck.

"C'mon, we got a graveyard to find and scout before we dig up Ari Kalaharis grave."

Sam grunted before he grabbed a shovel and threw it into the back. Dean grabbed the other and a can of kerosene. He also found a pound of salt hidden behind the can. He _really_ likes Linas. She thinks of everything.

The drive to the graveyard was uneventful. Sam gawked around during the ride, and shot Dean the happiest smile Dean's seen in a long, long time.

No more hunts or talks of hunts after this, Dean decided. Sam is going to see the island like a tourist, and Dean is going to be the one to show him around and introduce him to his new family. They'll have game night tomorrow with Danny and Grace, and Sam will see why Dean considers this home. Maybe Sam will see it that way too. Maybe he'll help him tell dad that Dean's done with hunting for good, and that dad will be always welcome to his home, and that Dean will be there for him should their dad need him.

He just wants his family to be happy for him and to understand he hasn't forgotten about them.

That shouldn't be too much to ask for, right?

"Hey, we're here," Sam's voice pulled him from his thoughts, thank god. Dean looked around and found a parking spot out of the way but close enough to the cemetary for a quick getaway. Sam nodded in approval at their spot.

Dean shot Sam a smile. "Let's go look for Kalaharis, and scout potential emergency exits," he told Sam who nodded.

It was dark but there were some people there paying their respects to their loved ones. Dean and Sam skirted around them as they mapped out the cemetary for any night watchmen but found none.

They waited until the last mourner left before grabbing the shovels and other gear. Sam automatically stepped behind Dean and followed him to Kalaharis' grave, he kept one eye trained on Dean, and the other on their surrounds looking for any threat. He saw the faint outlines of numerous knives and his brother's favorite gun hidden strategically on Dean's body. He hid a smile at the sight. Sam actually felt safer at seeing them.

It's a simple salt and burn. They could do this asleep.

They found Kalaharis' grave and Dean gestured for him to get to digging while Dean patrolled their perimeter until he felt that they were truly alone before joining in on helping Sam dig. Within, ten minutes, Dean returned and grabbed his own shovel.

It took them two hours to dig up Kalaharis. There was no ghostly activity but the fun hasn't started yet. They usually showed up when they squirted ligher fluid and poured salt on their bodies.

Dean let out a little triumphant yell when they finally hit the top of the coffin. Sam laughed at him, but he also felt relief. His back is killing him. He forgot about this part of hunting, or blocked it from his memory for traumatic reasons.

Sam hauled himself out of the grave and reached down to pull Dean out, groaning when hauling Dean up, his brother's weight popping his back and straining his already sore muscles. Dumb move. Really dumb move on his part.

Dean slapped him on the back in thanks, grinning when Sam let out another pained groan.

"Jerk," Sam muttered darkly as he straightened his back, popping it even more.

Dean smirked at him. "Bitch," he shot back. "Now grab the lighter fluid and salt. I'll watch for Kalaharis."

Sam glared at Dean but did as told. The lighter fluid barely hit the body when the temperature around them dropped significantly. They shared a look before Sam quickly poured out the rest of the can, and he had just grabbed the salt when Kalaharis appeared looking mightly pissed off. Sam barely had time to blink before he's thrown backwards ten feet away.

The sound of the shotgun going off told Sam Dean dispelled Kalaharis temporarily. Sam rolled to his feet and scrambled back towards the grave. He grabbed his own shotgun in case the ghost got the drop on his brother, shooting a quick look at his brother to make sure he's okay.

At Dean's nod, Sam grabbed the bag of salt and dumped it onto the body. The temperature dropped again and Sam is once more thrown backwards but this time Dean joined him.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled. He shifted to his knees and shot at Kalaharis again. The bastard flickered out of sight before the rock salt hit him and reappeared to their right. He grabbed Dean's wrist and gave a vicious twist. Dean cried out and swung his free hand at Kalaharis but it only went through him. Kalaharis smiled cruelly at him before shoving his other hand into Dean's chest.

Dean's entire body went rigid and he couldn't breathe. He couldn't even hear Sam yell his name in panic, and he was right next to him. Coldness started to seep through his body and his vision started to fade, and the only thing he could think of is that Steve is going to be pissed.

The sound of a shot going off brought him back to the land of the alert and aware. He felt someone grab his shoulder and Dean instinctively flipped the person onto their back and he straddled them, bringing his forearm across their larynx, keeping his hurt wrist close to his body.

"Dean!" Sam cried out, keeping his hands where his freaked out brother could see them.

Dean blinked and shook his head to clear it. He quickly let Sam go and grabbed his shotgun, gesturing for Sam to burn the bastard already.

Sam shot his brother one more concerned look before doing what he's been trained to do. They are so having a talk about what just happened. His brother never reacted like that before, and if this Steve fucker is the reason behind his brother's new found out of character behavior, then Sam will have no problem breaking them up and taking Dean back home. He shoved all concerns of his brother out of his mind for now. He can't afford to be distracted, especially with Dean already hurt.

He grabbed his zeppo lighter out of his pocket, flicked it on, and dropped it onto Kalaharis' remains. The bastard showed up to slam Sam into a headstone before letting out an unholy wail and vanished in a show of fire.

Sam groaned and just laid there until he felt like moving. The thought of his brother in pain, had Sam getting up to his feet and ignoring the pain in his back to check on Dean.

He found Dean gingerly holding his wrist close to his body, and turned away when Sam reached to check if it was broken. Sam frowned at that and ignored the hurt at Dean pulling away from him. He patiently waited for Dean to allow him to assess it.

After a few minutes, Dean slowly turned back towards Sam, and allowed him to gently probe his wrist for any breaks. Sam was careful as he looked for any fractures or swelling on Dean's wrist. He only found brusing in the form of Kalaharis' handprint. He quelled any anger he had at Dean being hurt and his inability to have his brother's back.

"It's not broken," Sam said after thoroughly inspecting Dean over. "Only bruised, and a little bit of swelling but I have a feeling the swelling will get worse later."

Dean grunted and carefully cradled his wrist.

"I'll drive?" Sam offered hesitantly. His concern over his brother's behavior grew when Dean merely nodded his head and kept his hurt wrist away from Sam. He sat hunched over the entire trip back to Adria Linas's house, and he remained quiet the entire helicopter ride back to Oahu. Sam drove again. He debated about taking Dean back to his hotel and take care of him there.

"Take me home," Dean whispered softly. So soft that Sam almost didn't hear him.

Sam nodded his head and whispered back, "Okay."

It cut Sam on a visceral level that Dean would rather be with Steve fucking McGarrett than him. That Dean would trust a goddamn civilian over him with his well-being. It made Sam dislike McGarrett more, bordering on genuine hate. Sam blinked back tears and followed Dean's instructions to his and McGarrett's house.

They lived in a decent neighborhood, Sam observed, mildly surprised. The light was on in Dean and that asshole's living room. Someone stupidly stayed up for Dean to come home, it rubbed Sam the wrong way, and after their hunt, Sam is angry enough to do something incredibly rash. Say for instance, punching out his brother's boyfriend for being the one Dean now runs to when he's hurt and looking for a hidey hole where he could lick his wounds in peace.

...In safety.

When Sam turned into Dean's and that fucker's driveway, he saw the door open and light spilled out onto the porch, Sam felt his temper spike.

It reached its boiling point when Dean started to get out of the car, and his brother hissed from accidentally moving his hurt wrist. Sam, without thinking, jerked Dean back away from the door. Dean cried out in pain, and before Sam knew it, he was thrown out of a door he didn't even hear open in the first place.

He landed on his back, his breath knocked out of him, but when Sam heard Dean whimper, Sam reacted on pure instinct. Sam flipped onto his feet and grabbed a handful of McGarrett's shirt and pulled with all his might.

McGarrett twisted out of Sam's grip, and shoved him away. They glared at each other until Dean let out another whimper.

Sam moved to help Dean the same time McGarrett did. They glared at each other again, neither letting the other get close to Dean, and when they were having this pissing contest, Dean gingerly got out of the car and snuck passed them to the house.

"I'm going to help my brother," Sam snarled at the interloper. "Go back inside and stay out of the way."

Steve pulled his lip back into a sneer. "And why does he need help, Sam? I thought you were experienced and 'had Dean's back'?"

"Guys," Dean called out softly. He was standing in the doorway, leaning heavily against the frame. He just took a couple of pain pills that would guarentee taking the edge off and sending him off to La La Land, but before he goes, he would like assurances that his boyfriend and brother wouldn't kill each other before he wakes up.

Sam broke off his glaring contest with McGarrett to rush to his brother's side.

"What's wrong? Did you take anything for the pain? How long are you with us before drifting off to the Land of Nod?" Sam asked in rapid fire. He checked his brother's eyes and then his pulse before Dean gently pushed him away.

"I'm fine, Sammy," Dean assured his little brother. "I popped a couple of pain pills I hoarded. I have about half an hour before I'm drooling, hopefully in my bed and with my boyfriend and brother not killing each other."

Sam's face twisted but he grudgingly nodded. "I'll go. I'm taking the Impala. See you tomorrow."

"Sam," Dean called softly. He waited for Sam to turn around. "Be careful. The roads are a bit tricky here, okay? Come over for dinner, I'll fix you something up, and then you're going to spend the evening with me, Steve, Danny, and his daughter Grace."

Sam frowned. "Do I have to?" he whined, hiding a grin at Dean's exasperated expression.

"Yes," Dean told him. "We're having Family Game Night, and I can't have it without you, Sammy."

"Fine. See you tomorrow afternoon."

"You'll love it."

"Uh huh," Sam said skeptically.

Dean grinned at him. "Now go. Rest. Recuperate. Tell a convincing lie."

"I always do," Sam smiled.

Dean raised his uninjured hand and waved his brother off. He waited until Sam was out of sight before turning on Steve, expression pissed.

"What the hell was that, McGarrett?" Dean hissed through clenched teeth. "Why in the hell were you picking a fight with my brother?"

Steve looked taken aback before glaring right back. " _I_ didn't do anything. Sam's the one who started it."

"'Sam started it,'" Dean parroted in disbelief. "Are you kidding me right now, Steve? He's over a decade younger than you and your _blaming him_ for you acting like a spoiled child. What the hell is wrong with you? Yes, I got hurt but it's only a sprain, and not even a bad one!"

"But Sam hurt you by pulling you back!" Steve yelled back then said in a softer tone. "He hurt you."

Dean blew out a frustrated breath. "Sam did not hurt me. Not on purpose. He reacted on instinct."

"What the hell does that mean?" Steve demanded.

"It means Sam kept me from the object that hurt me. In this case, me trying to move out of the car. He reacted how I would have. It was my fault anyway. I should have waited for either you to help me out of the car."

"You're defending him hurting you," Steve said in surprise. "He hurt you and now you're defending him. What the fuck, Dean? I thought we talked about this."

Dean glared at him, eyes going cold. "So did I. Touch my brother again, and we're done."

He turned and started walking away from Steve, who watched him go. Both of them were too pissed off to talk about this rationally and calmly.

How could Steve act like that with Sam? How could he even think about fighting Sam? His Sammy. Steve knows how much Sam means to him and how much he's been missing his little brother, and yet Steve is trying to pick a fight with Sam. Does he not want him making up with his family, is that it? Is Steve trying to keep him cut off from his family because he doesn't like them?

It's not like Steve is one to talk. Danny's told him about Steve's family. They make Dean's look like the Partridge family or the Brady Bunch in comparison.

Maybe Dean should call tomorrow off but his gut tells him no, doing that would just make everything worse. Besides, he missed the other game night, and he missed seeing Grace and Danny wipe the floor with Steve in Poker and Monopoly. Possibly Scrabble as well. Steve's not very good at games, and he's even worse at losing.

It's what makes game night so much fun. It's a game between them to push as many buttons of Steve's they can before he explodes and tosses whatever game they're playing on the floor and demand movie time.

He wants Sam to see that. He wants Steve to quit judging his new family so harshly.

Why is that too much to ask for? Why can't he have the best of both worlds like everyone else seems to be able to? Dean deserves just a little bit of happiness. He saves innocent people from the supernatural, the least the world can do is let him have this week with his two families.

Okay, Steve might have a right to be pissed off at his automatic reaction to defending Sam but Sam wasn't at fault this time. Steve is just overreacting.

Dean grabbed his phone and dialed the one person who understands and won't judge him while providing some much needed advice: Danny.

 **GKSS**

Danny picked up on the third ring, answering with a sleepy yet pissed off, _"What the hell, McGarrett? Somebody better be dead or dying or you will be dead or dying."_

Dean snorted. "Nope. Sorry. Just me and my Sam and Steve problems."

 _"Dean?"_ Danny said a little more awake. _"What happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Is Sam hurt?"_

Dean felt warmth grow inside his chest at Danny's concern over Sam, that's more than Steve would have ever thought to ask. He shook his head to dispel, or better yet, full on stop any traitorous thoughts that might pop-up from Danny's thoughtful words. He won't allow himself to act like an asshole because he's pissed at Steve. That, and he'd hurt Danny in the process, and that's not something he would ever willing do to Danny.

Not Danny.

"We're good. I got a sprained wrist but I'm fine," Dean assured the tiny blond. "But, uh, do you think you can come get me and can I crash at your place tonight? Me and Steve kind of got into it over Sam."

There's a telling silence on the phone but Danny says, _"I'll be right there. Where you at?"_

Dean told him where he was and promised to stay put until Danny picked him up. Dean felt a little guilty about calling Danny and dragging him out of bed but he really couldn't stay with Steve right now, not until he's had a chance to calm down and to keep from saying something he will undoubtedly regret later. He wants his relationship with Steve to work. He really does.

Within ten minutes, Danny pulls up and lets him in. They don't say anything the whole drive back to Danny's, not even when they pulled into Danny's driveway. Danny merely turned off the car and got out of the vehicle and made his way to the house door.

Dean followed him. Danny got the door open, Dean right on his heels, and made his way to Danny's couch where he flopped down onto it face first.

Danny ruffled his hair before making his way to his room.

Dean knows they'll talk tomorrow, and this talk Dean won't be able to walk away from. Danny won't let him. Until then, Dean is going to sleep like the dead because those pain pills are finally kicking in.

The last thought to enter Dean's mind was that Danny is going to be pissed off that he has to wake up early to take Dean to work.


	5. Chapter 5

**Found it! It was on an _old_ USB that I forgot I had and somehow found and yet used for some godforsaken reason. I had this done last week but I couldn't find it...until now. Weird, huh?**

 **Oh, well. R &R, yeah?**

* * *

It felt like Dean had barely closed his eyes before the alarm he has on his phone went off at 6:45 A.M., his usual time he woke up to work out with Steve, if he has the energy or if he's doing it to apologize to Steve for doing something stupid or hurtful. Kamekona usually doesn't open until 9 but Spring Break week is upon them and he wants the truck open by 8 A.M. sharp. Considering he's at Danny's, Dean's going to need that time to get ready for work and to drive all the way to Kamekona's.

Danny's going to _love_ Dean for waking him up a second time in so many hours.

He got up to take a shower, stopping at Grace's room to dig in the closet for his spare set of clothes, made sure not to wake her up, and silently made his way to the bathroom to shower. He took his time scrubbing every inch of yesterday's hunt from his body.

His wrist throbbed painfully. A painful reminder of yesterday, or more accurately, very early this morning.

He better take a couple of painkillers for work.

Dean quickly towel dried before strolling into Danny's room to wake up the blond firecracker for a ride to work. This would require a special touch. Basically, Dean is going to pull a dick move by using Danny's feelings for him to wake the detective up without harm to either of them. He knows Danny can get in a few good hits before realizing who it is he's hitting, ie, Dean. Or maybe Danny'll be too tired to do anything but flip him off, giving Dean the okay to "borrow" Danny's car. Either way is good as long as he gets to work on time.

Danny's tiny and compact, meaning he packs a wallop when punching someone. Dean's seen the bruises on Steve whenever they've spared and Steve stupidly pissed off Danny by teasing the blond. Dean would really like not to mess up his money maker.

Kamekona would be pissed.

"Hey Danny," Dean said loudly. It only made Danny snort and roll over.

Dean grinned and tried again. "Danny! Wake your ass up. If you don't, I'm taking your car to work. Have fun explaining to Grace why you guys are stuck at home for the day."

He saw Danny open one eye before quickly closing it again. A grunt and an uncoordinated hand flapped in his general direction. Dean took that as 'okay' to take the Camaro for work. If he needs it, Steve can give him a ride to pick it up at Kamekona's. Dean will leave the keys hidden in the usual spots for Danny should he come get the car.

Dean made himself a quick breakfast before heading out to work.

He was almost to the car before turning around and made his way back to Danny's room, he needed something out of the blond's room; his shirt. Or rather, a shirt. Since Danny is smaller than him, any shirt Dean will put on will be tight as fuck on him. Kamekona will love it, but he's going to have to find a shirt that is actually big on Danny. Otherwise any movement Dean would make in the shirt, he might rip it by his awesome, bulging muscles.

Snorting to himself, Dean dug through Danny's dresser drawers until he found a white tee that he knew hung loose on Danny. The man practically swam in it.

Dean tried it on and grinned widely when it fit him perfectly. It hugged his body like those douchey work out shirts he sees people wearing all the time, showing off the contours of his body, leaving nothing to the imagination.

Okay, Dean feels a _little_ self-conscious. He's not as fit as he once was. Granted, his "fans" don't seem to mind the fact that he lost his six-pack or that his once loose-fitting clothes now feel just a wee bit tight. Especially his pants. They used to hand low on his lips but now they're starting to leave an indent in his skin. Not very sexy or attractive.

Either Steve doesn't mind or he hasn't noticed the marks. So Dean doesn't know whether to thank him and call him the best boyfriend in the world or to smack for his obliviousness.

His phone beeped again, reminding him he has to leave _now_ or he's going to be late.

Dean shook off his moment of insecurity. He'll worry about his body image later. If he's late, Kamekona will kill him and make him work in the truck, no breaks whatsoever, not that he was going to take one anyhow. Dean will die either way. He's not built like Kamekona and Flippah, they seemingly don't get as hot as Dean does in the Hawaii weather. Lucky bastards.

He still thinks they're using magic of some kind. That's the only logical explanation.

Dean managed to make it to work on time, later than he's usually at work but Kamekona seemed appeased with his clothing choice and waved off his apologies. Dean didn't look a gift horse in the mouth and merely got to work before the morning rush hit.

They had barely gotten done preparing everything when their first customers arrived. Kamekona sent him out to do his thing while he and Flippah cooked the food.

Dean put on his act until he gathered quite a big crowd of tourists cooing and flirting with him the entire morning. Dean barely had a chance to get a breather before the lunch rush hit. He took a quick drink of water before assuming his charismatic and flirty demeanor while Kamekona and Flippah made food that was to die for, something he can attest to.

It wasn't until two o'clock that he heard the familiar rumble of Steve's truck. At first he was happy to see it, then he remembered their fight and honestly thought about ignoring Steve until the bastard apologized for manhandling his baby brother like he did last night.

Who says that Dean has to be the mature one?

Besides, it's not like Steve is actually going to apologize for how he treated Sam. The man has a serious grudge against his little brother, and though Dean gets some of it, Sam is still Dean's family and Steve should at least be civil towards him. Again that seems like Dean is asking a lot from Steve but if he Dean has to put up with Joe White (bastard) and his mother, Doris (bitch) then Steve has to put up with Sam.

How Sam treated him, and his dad, is nothing compared to how Joe and Doris treated Steve. Yet, Steve still defends them until he's blue in the face. Hypocrite, much?

Aaaand now Dean's getting worked up. Not good, especially if Steve is looking forward to a civil talk. Dean just might blow up at him for something he did that Dean just remembered that Steve did months ago. He's that pissed off.

But Steve didn't come to him, he traded cars and left without a glance towards Dean.

Asshole.

Dean finished the rest of his day in a foul mood, on the inside, he's not stupid enough to let it show. His tips and job hang on the balance and he needs to keep this job. It keeps him sane on the days he feels like snapping and doing something stupid or sabotage his relationship out of sheer boredom...which can be filed under doing something stupid.

He needs to fix this. Thanks to Danny, Chin and Kono, Dean knows its up to him to patch up his and Steve's relationship because Steve is way too stubborn to admit he was wrong and apologize. It's galling for Dean to be the one to apologize and admit and _talk about feelings_.

And if Dean has to be the one to initiate this kind of conversation, then Steve is going to be the bottom the next time they have sex.

If they have sex.

Right now Dean's too pissed off to be sure of that probability.

Dean finished his shift without Kamekona or their patrons to notice just how pissed off and annoyed he is with the world right now, especially boyfriends who are more emotionally constipated and stubborn than he is. No wonder Sam would damn near blow a gasket with him when he refused to "talk about his feelings" so he could "heal and put it behind him". Dean knew he should have ripped that battered psychology book away from him when they found it at a swap meet in Dallas.

He should just call off tonight and just hang out with Sam. He only has a few more days with his baby brother before he goes back to the mainland for school. Grace and Danny will understand. He knows they will.

Decision made, Dean called Danny and told him the change in plans, and though he was disappointed, he understood why Dean is cancelling. He was the one to pick up Dean in the first place to know why Dean doesn't want to hang out with Steve and Sam in the same room for a prolonged period of time.

 _"Fine, I'll tell Grace, but don't think for one second I haven't forgot about our talk, Dean Winchester,"_ Danny said in a familiar stern voice.

"Dude, did you just use your 'dad' voice on me?" Dean asked incredulously.

Silence. Dead silence, then, _"No."_

Dean laughed. "You so did!"

 _"Shut up! I did not, Winchester. Your hunt yesterday must have really messed with your mind. You better go get that checked out,"_ Danny advised, and Dean could hear the smirk in the blond's voice.

Dean told him he's giving him the bird and the older man laughed then he talked with Grace.

 _"I'm kidding, Dean,"_ Danny grinned, Dean could hear the amusement oozing from his tone. _"Grace says we're still having Family Game Night despite you and Uncle Steve having a lover's spat, and I'm supposed to add that she's not happy about you guys fighting, and I am to ignore her smile at the news of your fight,"_ recited Danny with poorly concealed delight.

Dean laughed. "Talk to Steve for me then, Danny. If we're going to have Family Game Night, I'm bringing Sam. He's family. Ohana, as you people say."

 _"As_ they _say,"_ Danny corrected primly. _"I'm a Jersey boy, not surfer boy."_

Dean grinned. "If you say so, Danny."

He could practically see Danny narrow his eyes at the phone. _"What's that mean?"_ Danny asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Dean replied back innocently.

 _"Uh huh,"_ came the disbelieving response. _"Whatever. If I talk with McGarrett, you'll come to game night? You and Sam. At my house."_

Dean nodded, forgetting Danny couldn't see him.

 _"Dean?"_

 _Oh. Right._ "Yeah. We'll be there. Seven sound good?"

 _"Sounds perfect, gives me a little over an hour to clean up. Bring pizza and pop. I'll make apple pie and Grace will make cupcakes,"_ said Danny. _"I can't wait. No poker though."_

Chuckling, Dean agreed. "I'll see you in a bit, Dan the Man."

 _"Later, Dean-o the Dino,"_ Danny replied back with their new-found farewell ritual.

Dean hung up with a large smile on his face. Leave it to Danny to make him feel better. He sent a text to Sam, telling him where to go, and got a reply back via thumbs up emoji. Dean's so going to make fun of Sam for texting like a teenaged girl.

He hopped into Steve's mammoth truck and drove it back home. He hopes Steve is either already at Danny's or at work. He's not up to seeing his boyfriend at the moment.

It seems Lady Luck is smiling down upon him. No one's home. Dean takes another shower to wash away the salt from his swim and sweat of the day. He changed into more comfortable clothing that hugged his body loosely. He wasn't in the mood to wear more form fitting clothing at the moment.

He ended up wearing his favorite faded blue jeans (faded from a shit load of washing, not that pre- faded shit people buy) and Steve's black Metallica shirt (Dean can't find his), and pulled on the dark green tennis shoes Grace bought for him.

Danny and Steve made fun of him for it but, hey, he got a free pair of shoes. Who cares if a tween bought them for him? Free is free.

Oh, Dean returned the favor after he got a job and took Grace shopping for some casual weekend clothes. Neither Danny nor Rachel liked what Dean allowed Grace to choose to wear, saying it was too expensive and that what Grace chose was too revealing. Dean didn't agree. Everything was covered and wasn't too tight or form fitting.

If they're worried about Grace being bothered for it, Dean taught her some moves that will guarantee to make possible perverts think twice about what they're doing. Steve did too. They hadn't told Danny yet.

They didn't want to rile Papa Bear's temper and have him launch into a ten hour lecture concerning his daughter and her safety. Not that it matters that they taught her how to protect herself, and hopefully she taught her friends as well. At least not when Danny's in lecture mode. That'll come after when he's done yelling at them. He'll mumble out a thank you before saying in a louder voice that they should have told him they taught Grace self-defense. They'll say sorry and the whole thing will be forgotten.

It's just that ten hour lecture that's giving Dean and Steve pause from telling Danny.

Dean locked the door behind him and went in search pizza and pop. He really should have told Sam to come get him at Steve's, that way if Steve needed a ride, he'd have the truck, but Dean's still pissed at his stubborn, bullheaded boyfriend to even think of that beforehand.

Oh, well. If Steve misses this one, he will be on Grace's shit list, and since she is a teenaged girl, odds are she'll hold one hell of a grudge. Not even Steve is stupid enough to piss her off.

And if Dean knows Danny, Steve is already at the blond's and got roped into helping cleaning up and getting everything ready for the night. Probably lecturing Steve the entire time they were cleaning, Grace chipping in at the same time whenever she thinks her father missed a point. They work scary good together when they're both pissed off or passionate about something.

The Jersey in them coming out in full force. Kinda scary to be honest.

Snorting to himself, Dean pulled into their favorite pizza place and ordered the usual, and asked for a half meatlover/vegetarian pizza for him and Sam. He failed the kid on that front. He can't wait to see Danny's expression when he sees Sam eating the vegetarian pizza.

The man still goes off whenever Steve orders pineapple with his.

That's going to be fun.

Dean took his time driving to Danny's, taking the scenic route, wishing he had Sam with him to see it. Maybe he'll do it tomorrow. Shit. He's putting a lot of things off for tomorrow. He'll write down everything he wants to do with Sam and actually do it tomorrow.

Sam'll like that.

 **GKSS**

The night went off without a hitch. Granted, things were tense between him, Steve, and Sam but they didn't fight or ruin the night for Grace and Danny.

Danny as expected went through the roof when he saw the vegetarian pizza Dean got for Sam. He railed against the monstrosity, claiming pizza is meant to be unhealthy, and the only vegetables on it should be tomatoes ("Those are fruit, Danny." "Can it, Winchester."), basil, oregano ("Those are spices, Danny." "I said can it, Winchester."), and whatever the hell else is on a pizza. Don't look at me like that, I'm only on my second beer," he told Dean, causing Grace to giggle when her dad tilted to the right exaggeratedly to belie his words.

She leaned into Dean, giggling, and shot him a happy smile. It eased the guilt Dean felt for forgetting about last night's game night.

Sam laughed his ass off and stole a drink from Dean's beer, earning a disapproving glare from Steve and Danny. He shrugged it off and shot them a 'what you gonna do about it' look of his own. Steve started to say something but Danny's not so subtle kick to the shins under the table stopped him. Steve snapped his mouth shut and glared at Sam instead, who smirked back so smugly, _Dean_ had the urge to smack him for it.

His little brother must have picked up on it for he stopped smirking and meekly gave Dean back his beer, and shot him an apologetic smile.

Dean rolled his eyes and downed the rest of the beer before switching to water, he switched out Danny's drinks as well. He got a whine out of the blond but he didn't fight it. Danny drank the water with as much attitude as he could, earning another giggle from Grace and a laugh from Sam.

Thank the gods for Danny, Dean thought with genuine, heartfelt sincerity. He's making sure Steve and Sam don't kill each other _and_ he's making sure it doesn't get too tense or awkward between Dean and Steve.

Danny deserves all the malasadas and cocoa puffs he can stomach.

Sam dominated in Monopoly as usual (at least for Dean), Steve kicked all their asses in Scrabble (Danny pouted for _hours_ ), Grace wiped the floor with them in Pictionary, and Dean beat them all at Trivia, much to everyone's consternation. What? He knows stuff. Granted, most of the stuff is supernatural related but he picks up a tidbits here and there and they all just add up and store in his brain should he need it someday. Like in Trivia.

They ended the night like every Game Night, curled around each other on the couch and floor watching whatever movie Grace picked out, but tonight, she let Sam pick out a movie to watch since it's his first Game Night. Sam looked touched by the offer and he chose _Ferris Bueller's Day Off._

Not even Steve could be annoyed with _Ferris Bueller_.

All in all, it could have been a lot worse.

Dean decided to be generous and left Steve his Silverado so he could go home whenever he wanted. Dean took Sam back to his hotel room, taking the long way, letting Sam see the island at night. The look on Sam's face had Dean grinning contently. He had truly missed his baby brother. Hell, he misses his dad as well.

Sam gave him a goodnight hug before his long legs took him up the stairs to his room. He waved again, smile wide on his face. Dean waved back.

He waited until Sam safely closed the door behind him, sending him a text that he's fine and to quit worrying. Dean replied back with a sarcastic text of his own and drove home where Steve is waiting for him to "talk".

Why must he have so many talks?

First Danny wants to talk to him about last night and he knows he has a pretty important conversation with Steve ahead of him. Neither of them seem particularly appealing.

He should turn back and just stay with Sam until he heads back to Stanford.

Dean pulls off on a lookout to think without endangering himself and others because he's distracted. He really doesn't want to have it out with Steve and he doesn't want to burden Danny anymore than he already has because if he and Steve have this talk; they'll yell, argue some more, and Dean will storm off like he did last night, most likely calling Danny again if Steve already hasn't beaten him to it.

He guesses he could call Catherine, but again, Steve might call her too. He really needs to find friends outside of Steve's inner circle.

Dean heaved a loud sigh. He loved Steve, he really did, but...

He pulled out his phone and called a number he swore he would never use because he still stands by his staying here in Hawaii. Or he did.

"Hey, dad," Dean greeted quietly.

Silence.

"Dad?" Dean asked hesitantly. "Are you there?" Nothing. "Please, dad. I really need your help. Please."

He waited and waited but his dad never said a word, the only comfort Dean took from that is that he didn't hang up on him. So he started speaking, pretending his dad is listening to him so he could offer much needed advice.

"I don't - I don't know what to do, dad. I mean, I love it here, and I love Steve, but I miss..." he swallowed and forced himself to say, "I miss our life. I miss going out and hunting monsters and saving people. I miss the open road. I miss listening to you and Sam arguing over anything and everything.

"There are times when I pretend on the days where I feel real low, that you're out gathering intel while I chill in the room cleaning our weapons, waiting for you to come back so we know where to go for our hunt," Dean said.

He laughed. "How fucked up is that? I have daydreams about going out and killing things because that's _normal_ for me. I can see it in their eyes sometimes, you know? I have my moments when I get a little to cooped up and start reminiscing about the good ole days, and they look at me with such sadness and pity that it makes me feel equal parts self-conscious and embarrassed and defensive and anger. My childhood wasn't as fucked up as they think it is.

"I mean, what I do - did. What I did...ah fuck it. What I _do_ matters. I save people from things of nightmares and lore. I do it all without expecting a thank you. That's more than what I can say for most people. They want accolades and recognition for their deeds, I don't. I just like the feeling of doing the right thing.

Dean scrubbed his face with his hand, feeling the day old stubble tickle his hand.

"What I do has more of an impact than what Steve and the others can ever hope to do," Dean admitted guiltily. "Sometimes I want to point that out to them whenever they look at me in pity and horror whenever I talk about growing up how I did."

"Does that make me an asshole if I do?" Dean asked his dad. "I went on a hunt the other night and, god, dad, it was - I - I felt alive for the first time in a long time. I had moments when I felt like doing nothing more than to sail home and go back to what I know and love, you know?" He waited to see if his dad would say anything. He didn't, but at least he's still listening.

"Sam's here," Dean admitted, hoping for a response. There was a slight inhale but that was it. "Steve doesn't like him. At all. He's been against Sam ever since I admitted, in confidence, how you and him treated me sometimes. Like I'm just a welcome mat that you guys walk over all the time and expect me to be happy and okay with it."

Another inhale and the sound of something creaking, Dean imagined his dad sitting up in one of those shitty motel chairs and actually listening now. The sound emboldened him to say, "I both love and hate you for raising me and Sam how you did."

Dead silence now.

It pissed him off.

"I did the best I could raising Sam and taking care of you," Dean blurted out angrily. "I did my best, and now I'm calling you for help and all you're doing is listening in and not _helping me_! Fuck, dad! The only time I got your attention is when I mentioned Sam. I'm your son too! And I'm you're fucking partner. The least you could do is offer me some goddamned advice because I don't know what to do about Steve and my life here, and if you can't help me as a son, then as a partner!" Dean yelled.

His chest heaved from the emotional word vomit he just spewed. It felt equal parts exhilarating at finally saying everything he kept bottled up ever since his mom died and absolutely fucking terrifying at saying everything he's bottled up since his mom died.

Great. Just great.

Instead of having an emotional talk with Steve, he calls his dad and talks about everything that's on his mind, ending with him yelling at his dad about how he and Sam treated him as their dogsbody.

He should have gone to a bar, got shit-faced and thrown in jail for drunk in disorderly. It would have been better.

"I'm sorry," Dean whispered before hanging up. He dropped his head against the steering wheel and took deep, even breaths to keep from bawling his eyes out. He's so confused and tired. He loves it here, he does. He just misses his family so damn much.

Sam's here, true, but he's not the Sam Dean raised. This Sam had over a year to grow and learn how to be his own man without his dad or Dean to stifle him. This Sam is so goddamn happy without him, it hurts on a soul deep level that Dean will never admit out loud to feeling. He feels shredded and vulnerable.

Fuck it.

He's going drinking.

 **GKSS**

Dean's head hates him. Loathes him actually. To the deepest parts of Hell.

It felt good in a skewed way. Almost normal. He definitely feels a lot more even keeled after his night of drunken revelry, pounding head not withstanding.

The downside? He's naked in a room he doesn't recognize. It is not a hotel room, he can tell that much by the fact that it's tastefully decorated, and it smells like pumpkin spice and vanilla. Definitely not a hotel then. The bed is soft and hugs his body like it doesn't plan on letting him go anytime soon, and that's okay by him. The pillows are nice and fluffy, cradling his head comfortably, and don't get him started on the comforter. It's white and fluffy, almost like laying wrapped in a downy cloud.

Now he's has a new worry since he just registered he is in fact naked in a strange room: What if he cheated on Steve?

Fuck. What if he did?

Not good.

Not good at all.

The sound of someone walking towards the door has panic rising in Dean's chest. The door opens and reveals Catherine wearing his (Steve's) Metallica shirt and nothing else.

Oh fuck.

What did he do?

Catherine sees the panic flash across Dean's face and she rushes to assure him.

"No! No, no, no. Get that out of your head, Winchester," Catherine said, pointing at him. "Nothing like that happened. I am wearing this shirt because you demanded I did if I wanted to get you into bed to sleep off your alcohol."

Dean relaxed. Sounds like him. He probably thought she'd look good in his clothes and seized this opportunity with both hands.

He's an opportunistic little shit when he wants to be.

"So why are you still wearing it...and no pants or shorts to go with it?" Dean questioned rather logically in his opinion. He relaxed back into bed now that he knows he didn't fuck up that horribly by sleeping with his boyfriend's ex.

"Because I thought you'd still be drunk. You drank a _lot_ ," Catherine informed him just as logically.

"Point," Dean conceded and pulled the comforter over his head, and asked in a muffled voice, "Did I do anything stupid or sabotaging to my relationship with Steve?"

There's a beat of silence that has Dean's anxiety making a rapid comeback.

"Nope. You just drank anyone and everyone under the table last night. Rambling about how your dad is an asshole who acts like he only has one son, of a little brother who acts like he raised himself and is putting himself through college without any financial help despite spending the money you put in his account so he could focus on school instead of working when he should be studying, and of a boyfriend who didn't know how to accept his family's shortcomings despite him having an equally fucked up family," she summarized with a gleeful grin.

"Shit."

"Oh yes. You're lucky the bartender knew who you were otherwise you'd be in a drunk tank right now with Steve _and_ Danny waiting for you," Catherine responded with amusement. "He tried calling both of them but you argued and made a bigger commotion before you agreed to let him call me to come get you."

"Shit," Dean repeated. "Did you call them?"

Catherine shook her head. "Nope. I figured if you wanted them you'd have let the bartender call them."

"I love you," Dean said with feeling. It made her laugh and shake her head fondly at him.

"You gonna tell me what last night was about?"

"Nope."

"Fair enough. Next time you feel like getting drunk so you can vent without feeling guilty, call me so you don't have to be alone," Catherine said gently.

Dean grunted, not promising anything. He heard Catherine sigh but didn't push. That's why he likes her so much. Danny would have pushed so it wouldn't poison his soul, but Catherine would let him sort it all out before talking about it.

Sometimes he needed Danny to help wade through his emotions and hang ups, and sometimes he needed Catherine because she knew when to push and when to let him figure it out on his own.

If only he had met her first is Dean's only regret. They would have been awesome together.

"Come eat when you're ready. Got hangover food with your name on it," offered Catherine.

Dean grunted again. She laughed and left him alone. Bless her.

After half an hour, Dean dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom to take care of everything, and when he emerged, he felt human and clear-headed. He knows he needs to call everyone and tell them he's okay and to thank Catherine for being his knight-in-shining armor. She. Is. Awesome.

Just as she said, heavenly hangover food was waiting for him on the table. Dean set upon it like a starving wolf and devoured the frankly delicious food in record time.

When he was done, Dean washed his plate and went about cleaning up Catherine's place while she was at work.

At least that's where he thinks she is. She's gone. He didn't even hear the door open and close. He needs to find a way to get the Impala and go pick up Sam. He promised his little brother he'd take him deep sea fishing today.

He needs to call Kamekona to find him a boat and fishing gear, hopefully together, and needs to change his clothes. Sam'll be suspicious if he shows up wearing last night's clothes and pounce like a shark scenting blood, demanding to know why he's still wearing the same clothes, and asks if there's something wrong with him and Steve's relationship.

Dean would rather not have that talk on top of the two he knows he needs to have with Steve and Danny.

Dean is the master and king of avoidance. Something he's rather proud of.

A quick walk through has Dean nodding his head in approval. He did a damn good job tidying up Catherine's place. He knows how she likes things because Dean helped her out last fall, she explained how her system worked and what goes where. Dean still remembered and cleaned everything to it's specific place.

Steve's the same way. Everything has its place. Damn Navy. It inspires and encourages OCD in it's members.

Dean locked the door behind him and hiked his way back to the bar where his car is hopefully still parked and safely locked with all his most treasure possessions. Most importantly, his cache of weapons hidden underneath a false bottom, including his box of false IDs ranging from FBI to Park Ranger. Those'll be fun to explain.

There is a god. The Impala sat safely locked in the bar parking lot waiting for him to return to her. Dean gave her a quick once over to make sure nothing happened to her. He found nothing wrong with her. No new scratches or dents were found. The weapons and IDs were still hidden.

He pulled out his phone and sent Sam a text telling him he'd pick him up after he's showered. Sam replied back 'okay'. So wordy and concise, Sam Winchester is.

Dean drove home to find Steve waiting for him. He was sitting on the porch step, a cigarette dangling loosely in his fingers. Dean would be lying if he didn't find the sight appealing. Steve rarely smokes. Dean must have really worried him by not coming home last night. Or called him to tell him where he'd be.

Yeah, Dean screwed up.

What else is new?

"Hey," Dean greeted when he turned off the ignition and slowly got out of the car. "What's up?"

Steve scowled at him. "Where were you?" he demanded.

"Catherine's," Dean replied, deliberately laconic.

"Why?" Oh, Steve's playing that game too.

"'Cause."

"Why were you at Catherine's?"

"I got drunk."

"Why did you get drunk?"

"Because of you," Dean replied back meanly.

Steve looked taken aback at that. "What did I do?"

"Because you are a stubborn asshole who refuses to apologize, especially to someone who loves you with all his heart," Dean snapped. "I put up with all your bullshit and baggage without complaint, even when I had the right, but you can't tolerate my little brother for one fucking week! My getting hurt on the hunt wasn't anyone's fault.

"Stop fucking blaming Sam. He reacted on instinct. I would have reacted the same way if he had been the one hurt. I would have torn your arm off and used it to beat you if I thought you were getting in the way and keeping me away from my hurt brother. I would have been worse actually. More vicious," Dean told him, chest heaving. "You keep this up, and I'm fucking leaving. I can't do this anymore, Steve. I just can't. Accept my brother or we're done."

Fuck. It must be the weather making him spew out things he'd rather keep close to his chest and never let it see the light of day.

Silence fell between them and Dean wished he could take it all back and just keep Sam and Steve apart for the next couple of days. He could pretend everything was all good until he believed it. It's not like he hasn't done it before, he just hoped he wouldn't have to do it again, or with Steve.

Dean rubbed his chest, breath hitching at the sudden spike of pain that followed the twinge in his heart. He's picking up his old habits. He really thought Steve was different. Guess not.

"Know what? Whatever. Do whatever you want, Steve," Dean mumbled tiredly. "I'm gonna shower and go hang out with Sam. I'll leave it up to you to decide what you want with our relationship."

Dean walked passed him and up to the bathroom for a quick shower, his mind in turmoil but he shoved it down with practiced ease. His movements became automatic, even the smile he slipped onto his face once he got out of shower and into some clothes. Sam'll notice, of course, but he won't say anything because he recognizes the look and knows not to push him.

Steve was still sitting on the porch, more cigarette butts lay scattered on the ground below. He didn't say anything when Dean strode by without stopping.

Dean hesitated by the Impala, waiting to see if Steve would stop him or even talk to him.

Nothing.

Guess Dean has his answer concerning the future of their relationship.


	6. Chapter 6

**Read note at end.**

 **Also...ENJOY!**

* * *

Sam knew something was wrong with his brother. Normally, Dean would be chattering away about all the types of fish he saw or caught, and Sam would only believe a select few of his brother's tall tales. Dean is a fantastic story teller, the Orion tale from his childhood is still one of his favorite bedtime stories of all time, and Sam would not doubt if Dean told him he punched a shark while catching the biggest tuna fish this island has ever seen.

If something was bothering his brother this much, Sam knew it had to do with Steve, though he's not sure whether or not he is the cause. For all Sam knows, they could have fought over something completely different then how he reacted that night of their hunt.

Okay, he's hoping beyond hope that he is not the reason his brother is so unhappy.

Dean's wearing his 'everything is so fucked up, I don't know what to do, and I'm drowning' face, but every now and then he sees glimpses of his 'I asked a question and the answer I got tore my heart out' expression. The last time Sam saw that look, Dean found out he was going to college and his blowout with their dad that resulted after. Dean had asked him if he would stay in touch, his silence broke his brother, and it haunted Sam every night since he left.

If Steve fucking McGarrett put that expression on his brother's face, Sam is going to kick that Frogman's ass at his earliest opportunity.

Sam pushed all that aside and focused on making his brother smile as much as he could during their fishing trip. Dean let him steer the small boat, almost yacht really, Sam's happiness wasn't pretend or a front for his brother. He had a lot of fun out there in the ocean with his brother, who cheered up after a couple of hours.

Dean took a picture of Sam when he caught his first fish, a tiny Nemo fish, or so Dean calls it, but Sam knows it's actually called a clown-fish. They let it back into the ocean unharmed.

His brother, the dork, waved bye to "Nemo" and even looked sad at the parting.

It was the most normal Dean's been the past couple of hours. Sam encouraged it and summoned every dorky habit he had to make his brother laugh. He suffered through the teasing because Dean no longer had that lost and broken expression on his face.

Dean soon caught on what Sam was doing, instead of calling him on it, Dean pulled Sam into a bone-crushing hug.

They ended up staying the night on the boat, Sam ooh'd and ahh'd over how bright the stars were. Sam wanted to sleep under them, on the deck of the boat, Dean balked because it gets freezing out there at night, and told Sam as much. Sam argued for a bit but bowed to Dean's experience and knowledge, something he doesn't do too often and without one hell of a fight before he capitulates sullenly.

He kept himself from fighting so he wouldn't make Dean sad again.

They slept inside the tiny boat rooms that Sam could barely fit in. The beds were hobbit size, much to Dean's eternal amusement.

Dean so owes him for this.

They woke up bright and early to fish some more before returning the boat inland and in time for Dean to go to work. Sam had wondered why his brother had a go-bag in the trunk of the Impala, that was usually to change their clothes if they blood and gore on their other clothes, and now since he found out about Dean and Steve's rocky relationship, Sam thinks Dean's preparing for the possibility of him and Steve breaking up.

Sam's unsure how he feels about that.

Yes, he acted like a spoiled child when he first met Steve, and can anyone really blame him? Sam's been the center of Dean's world for as long as he could remember. Asking him to step aside and let this interloper steal his spot, is not something Sam will come to terms with easily. Possibly not ever.

He could hate Steve McGarrett for a long, long time. Maybe even after him and Dean have long since broken up.

Dean let him take the Impala after he changed into some tight clothing, if it had been any other time, Sam would have teased the crap out Dean for dressing like a street walker. Sam promised to pick him up after he got off work at 6. Dean waved goodbye in better spirits than yesterday, but when Sam picked him up after work, his brother was pissed off and looked like he was fighting back tears.

The sight kicked up his rather negligent protective instincts.

He plied his brother with beer to loosen him and to relax. His friends were unhappy when he kicked them out of the room until he managed to get his brother so spill why he's so worked up. He told them they'd be out of the room before midnight.

It took half a case of beer before Dean told him what transpired at work.

Apparently, McGarrett, the tiny blond loudmouth, a hot brunette and the cousins showed at Dean's work to have his brother and McGarrett work out their relationship problems. Sam thought that was none of their business but he kept quiet and let his brother vent.

"They asked Kamekona if they could talk to me, the big man was unhappy but he owed them and allowed them to borrow me for a little bit. They marched me over to a secluded area away from nosy people, and basically ordered me to patch things up with Steve because Steve had been miserable at work today, and they were annoyed enough to butt into our business.

"Me and Steve were shoved together and they backed off a distance to give us a semblance of privacy. I was game. I wanted to patch things up between us, but Steve. He, uh, he just stood there looking down at the ground, not saying a word or even looking at me," Dean said sadly.

"I waited for him to say _something_ but he never did. I took that as him saying he doesn't want to fix things between us. I think - I think we're broken up," Dean choked out and lost his battle to keep the sobs inside.

Sam shot forward and pulled his brother into a hug and held him until Dean managed to get control of himself. Dean pulled away and refused to look at him, Sam let him be. He got up and gathered all his things, he won't be staying here anymore, at least not until he goes home; either alone or with his brother. Maybe he and Dean could get a place in Stanford together. That'd be like truly going home, instead of pretending he has a home a Stanford.

Dean's home. He figured that our during psychology, after fighting it for most of the semester.

Now his home, his brother, is hurting big time. Sam didn't know how to fix it. No, that's a lie. He knows how to fix it, he's just not sure if he could do what needs doing.

One look at his brother's forlorn expression decided for him: he's going to talk Steven "Asshole" McGarrett and give him a quick kick up his uptight ass to either man up and work things out with his brother or to give Dean a definitive answer about the state of their relationship.

Sam's not going to leave the SEAL alone until he gets what he wants. He can be a stubborn bastard when he puts his mind to it. Ask his dad. Ask Dean. Hell, ask anyone who knows him. He'll be McGarrett's worst nightmare.

 **GKSS**

Steve is swimming, drowning actually, in guilt. He knows he should go see Dean. He's ruining Dean and Sam's reunion, and breaking Dean's heart as well. He's a multitasker of bad news.

Dean is, hopefully, at work. Danny and the others are currently giving him the cold shoulder, well, they're acting very professional around him because they won't allow their personal feelings interfere with their work. But every now and then he'd catch a pointed glance or glare pointed his way. He deserved it of course. They all loved Dean, and here he was ruining quite possibly the best relationship he's ever had.

All he had to do yesterday, and the day before, was talk to Dean. To explain why he, if he's being honest, overreacted to Dean getting hurt during his and Sam's hunt the other night, was because that he was jealous and insecure of Sam, and of his place in Dean's life.

Steve's not stupid. He knows Dean's been getting restless lately. Of course he's noticed. He is a cop. He's learned a lot from his coworkers to notice these things.

He had been fine working up the courage to speak to Dean about his restless behavior and even offering to have Dean train him so Dean could go on a hunt without worrying about Steve getting himself killed. That took a lot to admit. He's a trained SEAL and yet his boyfriend easily kicks his ass when they spar without breaking a sweat, and that shapeshifter last year got the jump on him before he even registered its presence. He's laughably outclassed.

It took a while for him to swallow his pride and admit, at least to himself, that he cannot defend himself to the supernatural. He can take down drug lords, mafia men, Yakuza, and other special forces soldiers with ease but his home trained civilian boyfriend can take them all without back up or help.

Dean hunted and killed monsters for a living. They are all amateurs compared to him.

Steve scrubbed his face with both hands before grabbing his phone to text or call Dean. His finger hovered over Dean's smirking face, unsure if he should contact Dean while he's at work or meet him after work so they could talk in person.

Would Dean even want to talk to him? He did turn mute at the worst possible moment last night and the night before.

At Dean's words - his ultimatum really - rattled Steve to the core. His mind went into overdrive as he panicked at the thought of Dean leaving him because of his insecurity. He didn't even notice Dean leave until his beloved Impala started and pulled out with a screech of tires. He had berated himself for hours for his cowardice.

He doesn't do feelings or talks of feelings. Sure, he had some emotional talks with Danny, but it's Danny, the man is like a dog with a bone when he wants Steve to talk about something he's uncomfortable with but is killing him on the inside. Dean's not. He doesn't push Steve unless he truly is distracted by it, therefore putting himself in danger from it. When that happens, he's worse than Danny.

Steve put the phone back down and vowed to pick Dean up after work.

Unfortunately, they got slammed with a case involving a prostitution ring, and by the time Steve called it quits and sent everyone home, Dean was god knows where with Sam.

It looks likes his plan of catching Dean alone without his guard dog, AKA Sam, by his side when he has a very important conversation with his boyfriend. With Sam there, he might influence Dean into not hearing him out. Not that he blames the younger Winchester...this time. Steve would totally deserve it.

Steve drove took his time driving home, thinking how he's going to approach Dean when he saw the Impala parked in the driveway.

Hope surged through him and he quickly pulled along side Dean's baby. He even gave the car a hello pat when he walked passed it on his way into the house. He stopped just outside the door, took a deep breath, another, and opened the door with his head held high. The sight that greeted him filled him with such dread he wished he had went to Danny's instead.

"Hey, Sam," Steve greeted warily. "Where's Dean?"

Sam glared at him from Steve's recliner, expression telegraphing just how unimpressed he is as Steve's supposed concern over Dean. Steve bristled at the unspoken slight.

"McGarrett," Sam sneered back. "My brother's safe. He's currently crying at our hotel room because he thinks you don't care about him and that you guys are broken up because you are an emotionally constipated asshole who refuses to talk to my brother."

Steve flinched at the venom in Sam's voice.

"Now, I'm not leaving this place until you tell me why you're acting like such an asshole to my brother. My brother who loves you and chose _you_ over me and my dad, do you get how big that is?" Sam spat at him. "I'm giving you this one chance, McGarrett. You fuck this up and I'm going to make sure Dean leaves with me back to California," Sam told him.

Steve curled his lips back into a snarl at him in defiance. It only served to make Sam smirk at him unpleasantly.

"I'll only talk to Dean," Steve replied back.

Sam sneered at him. "Nope. What you're going to say to him, you run through me. That way if you fuck up, you can redo it without breaking my brother's heart again in the process. You're not going anywhere until what you have to say is perfect."

Steve stared at him nonplussed.

"I'm not going to practice on you," Steve stuttered out. "That's weird."

"Then write it down." Sam rolled his eyes at the so-called Super SEAL. Really? This is the person who his brother chose over him and their dad? "Keep writing until you get it right. Then you practice it so it comes naturally when you recite it to Dean. Now get to work," Sam ordered.

Steve considered defying him out of sheer spite but it's Dean. He'd do anything for him...except for opening his mouth to tell Dean how he feels apparently.

He took off his gun and shield and locked them away in his study, while he was there he grabbed a pen and notebook for his speech Sam is making him give to Dean. A part of him is balking majorly at expressing his feelings this way but the alternative is a fate far worse than he's willing to contemplate at the moment. A fate he's tempting by going mute at the most inopportune times.

"For Dean," Steve whispered to himself.

He came back into the living room to see Sam drinking a beer. Steve felt his blood pressure rise when Sam smirked at him and saluted the bottle at him.

"Good beer," Sam complimented with a shit-eating grin on his face. Steve felt the very real urge to smack him but considering how Dean reacted when Steve manhandled his little brother, he may not take too kindly to Steve actually _hitting_ his (spoiled) baby brother.

"Put. The beer. Back," Steve gritted out.

Sam's grin grew as he took another swig of his drink. "Why? There's more in the fridge. Do you want me to get you one?" he asked innocently.

Steve felt his right eye twitch. He decided to keep his trap shut. Unlike Danny, he knows when to shut up because saying something just spurs the person on, and he knows by instinct - and his bad luck - that Sam is that kind of person.

Steve jotted down everything he wanted to say to Dean then rearranged it until _he_ deemed it perfect. There is no way in hell is Sam fucking Winchester reading the words he pulled from his heart.

Those words are for Dean only.

He reread what he wrote to make sure everything he meant to say was there on the paper then started to memorize it. He may not like Sam but he's right about rehearsing his words before saying them to Dean. He can't screw up again, not when the very reality of Dean leaving him is on the line if he goes mute again.

Sam watched him the entire time with an unreadable expression on his face but every now and then he'd see a flash of contempt before the younger Winchester smoothed it away.

They are never going to be friends. They are never going to like each other beyond being civil.

"Where's Dean?" he asked once he finished memorizing his speech.

Sam sneered at him. "You'll talk to him tomorrow."

"What?" Steve shouted. "What do you mean I'll talk to him tomorrow? I thought this whole thing was so I could fix things between us so he won't leave me?"

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head like Steve disappointed him for asking such a dumbass question.

"Dean's still hurting and won't hear you out. Give him until tomorrow so he could chill. We're going zip lining tomorrow at 10. Meet us after," Sam ordered him before getting up and leaving without a backwards glance.

Steve waited until he heard the Impala roar to life and leave before he punched a wall in frustration.

"Damn him," Steve hissed to himself as he tried to calm down.

Sam's right. Dean won't hear him out, not now.

Why does Sam have to be right?

It's official. Steve hates Sam fucking Winchester.

 **GKSS**

Dean didn't know where Sam took off to yesterday evening but when he came back, his brother seemed conflicted about something but when he saw Dean, he lit up and gave him a patented puppy smile that always made Dean feel good.

"Hey," Sam greeted happily. "You hungry? Wanna order in or go out and eat?"

Dean should be the one asking and taking care of Sam but he feels drained right now. He's so tired. And he misses Steve so much.

"Order in," Dean replied tiredly. "Order whatever you want. I'm paying." He held a finger up when Sam went to argue. "Shut it, Sammy. I promised you a fun Spring Break, and though I haven't kept my part of the bargain, I'll be damned if I let you pay for anything. Including food."

Sam gave an unhappy huff but didn't argue. Dean called that a win and curled back under the blankets. He misses his home. His bed with Steve. Nothing feels right or smells right. It's all wrong and it's putting him on edge. If Sam wasn't here, he'd be crashing at Danny's or Catherine's, those places feel familiar and normal, and he'd be able to sleep without waking up every hour thinking he's missing something.

Forty minutes later, there's knock on the door that had Dean reaching for his wallet and throwing at Sam to pay for the food.

Sam took the wallet without a word and paid for their dinner. They ate in silence and watched shitty sci fi movies until they crashed.

Dean had been tempted to question Sam why's he's so distracted. He barely even smiled when they sailed through the tree tops on the zip line or even cracked a smile when Dean tripped over a branch and fell on his ass. He kept glancing towards the road, as if looking for someone. Dean wondered who the hell Sam is looking for.

"Wanna go again?" Dean asked breathlessly. He loved zip lining. He felt free flying through the tree tops, almost like he's driving at top speed on an empty highway in the Impala. It almost felt like being back home.

"Hmm?" Sam hummed distractedly. "What? Oh yeah."

Dean stared at him intently, trying to figure what's bothering his brother. Sam finally noticed Dean's staring and slapped on an innocent look and shrugged at him.

He opened his mouth to question Sam when he heard a familiar rumble making it's way towards them. Dean and Sam's head whipped in the direction of the sound to see Steve's Silverado pull into the parking lot.

His traitorous heart picked up when he saw Steve exit the truck. The older man looked beautiful in Dean's eyes. He was wearing his usual cargo pants with a white tee and a light blue flannel that even from here, brings out the ocean blue in Steve's eyes, and as usual, his libido takes over. Dean shoved the rising lust down. Not now. The SEAL has a lot to answer for.

"I'm going again," Sam said suddenly. He grabbed the other men and dragged them along behind him, leaving Dean to get out of the harness on his own.

Subtlety is not Sam's strong suit.

He's a little surprised Sam isn't running down the hill to deck Steve, but then again, he's even more surprised Sam knew Steve was coming, and most likely told Steve where they'd be. Huh. Who would have thunk that Sam would have acted like a grown up for _him_?

Dean shimmied out of the harness and made his way down to the parking lot. Blood rushed through his ears, drowning out everything else that could potentially distract him.

They're going to have The Talk now.

Well, shit.

Dean can do this.

He can.

Taking a deep breath, Dean squared his shoulders and marched right up to Steve, stopping almost two feet away. He locked eyes with Steve and waited for the older man to start speaking.

Steve's eyes took in Dean's form, and Dean fought the urge to blush and fidget under the scrutiny. He's not giving ground on this. He glared right back into Steve's baby blues when they moved back to stare into Dean's eyes, not speaking until Steve spoke first, though judging by the way Steve is looking back at him, Dean's going to waiting a long time before he speaks.

His boyfriend (ex?) is staring at Dean like he's memorizing the way he looks like it's the last time he'll see Dean. That is not helping Dean's nerves at all.

"Talk to him, you jackass!" Sam yells from the top of the hill.

Dean flips him off and gestures for him to shut the fuck up. Sam cackles but does as Dean silently orders him.

Here's the thing, Dean has no idea who Sam is yelling at to talk, him or Steve. His money's on Steve but Sam could just as well be shouting at him to speak since clearly Mister SuperSEAL has gone mute yet a-freaking-gain.

"What do you want, Steve?" Dean asked tiredly.

Dean speaking first worked. Steve found his voice (finally).

"I don't want to lose you," SEAL boy blurted out then blushed when Dean quirked an eyebrow at him. "I mean, uh, I know that - Sam coming here is ruining everything!" His carefully memorized speech flying out the window.

"Say what?" Dean asked with a completely baffled expression. Out of all the things he expected Steve to say, that was most certainly not it.

Steve ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "That is not what I meant to say. Well, not in that way at least," he rambled. He took a deep breath to calm himself down before he screwed the whole thing up. He desperately tried to remember his speech but came up blank. Not good.

"What I mean is - is that I know you've been unhappy lately," Steve started and prayed he wouldn't screw this up. "And I had planned on doing something to make you happy again when Sam shows up and starts talking about going on a hunt, and you just _lit up_ , Dean, at the thought of hunting with your brother again. I panicked because I knew you'd leave if he asked you to.

"That, and the fact that before Sam came here, _Danny_ was the one to bring you out of your funk when you wouldn't even talk to me about your unhappiness. The only time you even gave a genuine smile, Danny was the cause, and I just... I felt like I was the reason you were unhappy," Steve admitted softly.

Steve ducked his head and shuffled a bit before moving closer to Dean, close enough to feel the other's body heat. He didn't notice Dean's stricken look at his admission.

"Dean, you have no idea how it felt when I realized you preferred hanging out with Danny because he's the only one to make you smile, making me feel like a failure and think that you're only staying with me because you're trying to prove a point to your father, and that is not a good feeling to have.

"I had this whole plan to help you truly accept Hawaii as your home instead of you continuing pretending that it is," Steve said with a self-deprecating grin and he hunched in on himself. "But I did overreact that night when you got hurt, and I do apologize for that, I really do. It just seemed like you were getting ready to leave me and Sam was your way out.

"All that emotion came bubbling out, and I acted like a child. I'm sorry for making you feel like I was making you choose between us. Sam is - Sam embodies all my insecurities concerning our relationship, and I just... I know I haven't been acting like the best boyfriend, but if you give me a chance, I'll be more supportive and welcoming to Sam. Just don't go," Steve pleaded, his heart in his hands.

Dean felt like he'd been sucker punched. Oh, god. Is that what Steve's been thinking and feeling? Why he's been acting like such an asshole? Jesus, fuck, he's a horrible fucking boyfriend.

And now Dean's the one rendered mute. Everything he wants to say is caught in his throat and he can't get it out.

He saw Steve all but collapse in on himself when Dean didn't speak. It spurred Dean to blurt out, "I never planned on leaving you until you started acting like an asshole to me and my brother, but god, Steve, you need to tell me this shit. I had no idea you were feeling like this, you taciturn son of a bitch."

Dean reached forward and shoved Steve hard in the chest, startling the other man to look up at him.

"You have it wrong about Danny," he had to clarify. "I mean, yeah, there were days when he was the only one to pull me out of my funk, but, Steve, I am always happier when I am with you. I don't like being around you when I'm feeling down."

Steve opened his mouth to interrupt but Dean reached over and slapped a hand over it, and shot him a look to keep his trap shut.

"And it's not because I don't feel comfortable around you to show it but I hate being around you when I'm down. You work so hard and I don't want you coming home to an unhappy boyfriend, and make _you_ worry," Dean explained as clearly as he could. "I didn't want to be another worry you would have, and I was scared you would have enough and end our relationship."

Steve felt his jaw drop at that. Oh, boy. They are a piece of work.

"I've seen enough to know that people in your profession get fed up with their partner's attitude after a while, and I can admit I had been down lately but I swear, Steve, I never had any intention of leaving you. Danny made me smile because he was that touch of the mainland, my home," Dean assured him. "I have only ever felt friendship for Danny, nothing else.

"Hell, I've ignored his crush on me because I am so in love with you," Dean grinned. "There has been no one else for me but you, you dumbass."

Steve shook his head and focused on the wrong damn thing.

 _Danny has a crush on Dean?_

How did he miss that?

He cast his mind back to Danny's behavior the past year, and yeah, he can see it now. It's blindingly obvious. Thank god he was oblivious to that, otherwise he would have yet another thing to worry about losing Dean to.

Steve let out a bark of laughter. He just realized Danny _and_ Grace have crushes on Dean. That's a unique bonding element between a father and a daughter.

Dean frowned at Steve, hurt that he's laughing at Dean being open and vulnerable with him.

He felt tears sting his eyes and he walked abruptly away from Steve. He didn't make fun of Steve for admitting his reasons their relationship is falling apart, and that fucking asshole has the audacity to make fun of Dean's. He thought they were making progress.

Guess not.

Maybe that's why his dad is refusing to speak to him. Maybe his dad knew what kind of man Steve is and that's why he won't help Dean try and repair his relationship.

Tears fell down his face and he angrily brushed them away. His breath hitched as he fought back sobs. He's so fucking tired of fighting for something Steve has no desire to fix. This is exactly the reason why Dean stuck to one-night stands. No emotional blow outs that have potential to completely break a person.

Steve immediately stopped laughing when Dean turned from him and walked towards the Impala, knowing Dean misunderstood why he was laughing. He ran to Dean and tried to stop him by grabbing onto his shoulder to explain.

Bad move.

Dean whirled around to grab Steve's hand, fast enough to stun Steve at the speed, before crying out when Dean gave his wrist a vicious twist, hard enough to break. He recovered quickly and swung his free hand but Dean caught it with embarrassing ease, giving Steve a cruel smirk before letting go of Steve's broken wrist and stepping in to pull with all his might to dislocate Steve's shoulder as he flipped him over. He then dropped down to a knee and punched Steve in the face a few times before getting up.

He stared at Steve with a dispassionate gaze as Steve writhed in agony.

"Stay the fuck away from me, McGarrett. We're done," said Dean in a monotonous voice that's at odds with his harsh words.

Dean turned from Steve and continued making his way to the Impala. He ignored Sam's cries to wait and his demands to know what happened.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Sam's form sprinting towards him from the hilltop, Dean gunned the Impala and tore out of there, leaving everyone in the dust. He has a lot of work to do in a short amount of time.

He's leaving Hawaii but he's not running back to dad and Uncle Bobby. Oh no. He doesn't want to hear their "I told you so's" at the moment.

He's also not saying goodbye to the others. Fuck them. Fuck this entire island chain.

Fuck Sam too.

Dean is going to make his own path. He doesn't need anyone else. Everyone he's ever counted on betrayed him in some form or other, and he's not going to put himself through the that pain ever again. Now he understands why other hunters hunt alone. Less chance of being hurt or killed because they are distracted by other people. He gets it.

He's Dean Winchester: Lone Hunter. He'll make the supernatural world quake at his feet. He doesn't need anybody.

* * *

 **Okay, so originally I was going to wrap this up nice and tidy in the next chapter or so but I was struck by an idea and I'm running with it. I'm ending Grey Knights here and I'm going to start the next story and post the first chapter hopefully before July.**

 **June, July, and August are really busy months for me, ironically enough, considering how _not_ busy I am the rest of the year. The next story will be the last of this universe I've crafted.**

 **In the next story, there will be a tonal shift, and that's why I'm starting a new one instead of finishing it out with Grey Knights. Expect more Supernatural characters to show up, and I'll be skipping ahead and having other characters show up years before they are supposed to. I'm not going to tell you who but they'll be minor and more of a guiding hand than anything - without revealing who or what they are to Dean because of timey wimey reasons that always end badly (especially if they're a Winchester) should a character know too much of the future. Also because let's face it, Dean'll need they're help. Steve too.**

 **Until next time, Ciao!**

 **P.S. Oh yeah, what'd y'all think of this chapter?**


End file.
